


Leaving Arcadia Bay

by emcee857



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Amber/Diaz/Price?, And hard?, Basically Chloe and Rachel as dudes, Can't promise this is going to be a pastry free zone, Cole Price is a huge mess now, Coming Out, Consent, Did I mention someone is probably gay?, Eduardo - Freeform, Every character from Life is Strange is now the opposite sex, Expellie, Genderbending, Grahamfield?, Hope Ellie's not a psycho, I tagged Rachel and Chloe as relationship, I'm not wearing anything, Is a room really dark if there is white light and flashes?, Keypads and numbers, M/M, Maybe Max is gay too but doesn't realize it yet?, Or will Willow get the glazing she wants?, Pastries, Protection, Rafe is Cole's angel, Sue me :-), Talk about coming on fast, The trio will meet, The writing still sucks, Three gay boys and Max, Triangulation finds barns, Where did Ellie's bruises come from?, Who's calling?, Will Cole donut?, Willow digs donuts, no one will die, probably, probably gay, rollercoaster, v-card stuff, wowser
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emcee857/pseuds/emcee857
Summary: Just a few years ago teenaged Cole Price lost his mother, and his best friend Maxwell left town. Even though Cole has a girlfriend named Ellie he gets more and more involved in the enigma that is Raphael Amber, new in town. A mystery begins to unravel and they grow closer together, trying to achieve their respective ambitions.





	1. Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt at a Life is Strange based story. Let's see how far I get this time. It won't be novel length and I don't promise anything in the sense of regular updates. The personalities of the characters in their "opposite sex version" are the same/similar as those from "Life is Strange 1"* and "Before the Storm"* unless things are explicitly stated to be another way.
> 
> * statement explicitly applies to those two games only... for now...

‘ _Fuck my life’_. The thought ran through Cole Price’s head, and not for the first time. After staring at the ceiling for a little while longer, he sighed deeply and got up from his bed. After stretching his arms for a few seconds, he walked over to his desk and opened its drawer.

 

‘ _Dammit, where is it?’_ The pile of trash on the floor got a little bigger as he threw one thing after another down on the floor. It took less than a minute to find the little bag… empty. No weed this morning. Cole cursed his luck some more. A cigarette then, maybe? The pockets of his jacket produced nothing but some stale chewing gum, loose change and an empty pack.

 

‘ _Time to visit my dealer’_. A picture on the wall caught his eye. A little boy and his parents. He studied the picture, as if he had not done this a thousand times before, trying to find some detail he might have somehow missed all those earlier attempts. The letters written on the bottom. Joe, Willa and Cole. The happy family. As it once was.

 

On this particular day his melancholy wore him down more than it usually did. The anniversary of his mother’s fatal car accident. Though anniversary was probably not the right word as there was nothing festive about it. Now three years ago, it kept occupying his mind.

Matters were made worse at the time as it was the same week that his best friend, Maxwell Caulfield, had left town with his parents to go and live in the big city, where Maxwell’s dad had gotten a new job. Literally twenty-four hours after his mother’s funeral they departed. It was still the last day he had seen or spoken with Max, who hated being called Maxwell. A few text messages and an e-mail in the weeks that followed was all that remained of their friendship. Some friendship.

 

Cole found himself unable to let go. Though it would have been simple to do, he himself had also never bothered to make that phone call or send more text messages, letters or e-mails to Max. Maybe it was time to move on, but he knew from personal experience that was easier said than done. Max was now just another person on the ever-growing list of “people that left me”. Cynical, but true in a sense.

 

“Cole, breakfast! Get your ass down here now! Immediately!”

 

The wicked witch of the west announced herself. The unwanted houseguest, well in Cole’s eyes anyway. His desperate dad had grabbed on to this woman the first chance he had gotten. His mother’s corpse likely hadn’t even been cold yet. Within three months she had become his stepmother. The reign of terror had lasted ever since.

 

That autumn had turned his life upside down, that was for sure. But now, three years later, he was seventeen years old, with one more year to go in high school. Blackwell. Pretentiously calling itself an academy. Considering his grades, it was a miracle he was still there, barely scraping by every year. Fortunately, the end of this part of his life was in sight.

 

How different it had been when his mother was still alive. He had been in the top five of his class every year. The class photos of those years showed a young teenager pristinely dressed with a perfect looking haircut. Always trying to make her proud by doing his best and getting better grades. A momma’s boy. Cole had never been bothered being called that. He had loved his momma very much. Still did, as it was.

 

Looking into the large dress mirror in his room, the reflection staring back at him didn’t quite look like those school pictures any longer. Taller, slouchy posture, worn out clothes, blue colored hair in a mess, and a beanie he rarely took off his head. A piercing, a couple of rings, some bracelets and a sleeve tattoo covering his entire right arm. It had cost quite a bit and his stepmother had been livid. But who cares what she thinks?

 

The step witch obviously didn’t like him, and that feeling was mutual, to say the least. His dad had become a non-entity with this woman around. Her will imposed on his. Cole felt abandoned even more. Maybe that whole army idea he had been contemplating wasn’t such a bad idea. It was not as if he would have anything else to do after graduation, if indeed he did graduate, which was no certainty.

 

Whatever would happen after the end of school, one thing was for sure. Cole was going to bid goodbye to Arcadia Bay, the small town where he had been born and lived all his life.  The small town that had succeeded in breaking him.

 

The peace and quiet was disturbed once more. It was the sound of his cellphone ringing. Who could it be? There surely was no long list of people desperate to enrich his life with a phone call. But it couldn’t hurt to check who it was. A little red heart flashed in the middle of the screen, and the name Ellie appeared on the bottom.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hey, Cole. How are you doing?”

 

“About as well as usual. Which isn’t saying much.”

 

“Maybe I can cheer you up. You wanna go see the new Avengers movie?”

 

“I dunno… I haven’t even seen the previous one yet.”

 

“Come to my place on Wednesday and we can watch that one first. Maybe stay the night too, if you like. I’d love to see you more often.”

 

“I’ll think it over, Ellie. Let’s talk after school.”

 

“Sure, that would be great! See you then!”

 

His girlfriend, Ellie. Was she still? She certainly seemed to think so. But he didn’t feel much for her anymore. She was almost a year younger than him. They’d been quite intimate for several months, even fucking several times.

 

The low-key panic that had set in both of them after one drunken night where they had not bothered with any sort of protection. Fortunately, the school nurse had been willing to bend the rules and arrange for Ellie to go on the morning after pill.

 

The magical feeling had subsided, at least in him. Several times he had attempted to break up with her, but never being able to follow through for some reason. Something made him cling on to her as much as she was clinging on to him. What was it? Boredom? Despair? Loneliness?

 

Cole quickly gathered his things, all of a sudden filled with a sense of urgency. He went downstairs, threw down his bag and sat himself down at the breakfast table.

 

“Well, look who’s finally decided to grace us with his presence.”

 

“Davina, please. Just leave him be.”

 

“Come on Joe, what’s going to become of him? With grades like that no college or university will accept him? Your son doesn’t seem to bother putting in any effort.”

 

Cole quietly munched on his breakfast, letting the two adults do the talking. He’d be out of the house in a few minutes and he was glad of it.

 

“Did you do your homework?”

 

“Hmmhmm”, Cole mumbled with his mouth full of oatmeal. It was a lie, obviously, and they all knew it. Without saying more, he got up, put on his coat, grabbed his bag from the floor and slammed the door closed behind him. Off to Blackwell, the non-academy academy.

 

He could just about hear his step mom yell at his father, and imagined him meekly nodding in the affirmative to everything she was saying. She was talking about the good-for-nothing loser that was heading straight for a career as a hobo. Or so he imagined his step mom talking about him. Maybe his thoughts were making it worse than it really was. But Cole could no longer be bothered to care.

 

Walking from the Price residence to school would take over half an hour. A good time to think about things, and listen to some good music. The new earbuds he had acquired worked like a charm, never before had he experienced sound that way. He was still mentally high-fiving himself after successfully pulling off the heist. Fortunately, no one since had bothered to ask how he was able to afford such expensive things on his low, low budget.

 

Cole passed a few kids throw a football back and forth at each other. Football. The only team sport he had ever played. He had been so excited the first time. Pop Warner youth football. Those were some good memories, Max had also been on the team.

 

But these days Cole didn’t bother anymore. He had stopped attending high school football practice and had been duly expelled from the team. The contrast between him and some of the players could hardly be greater. He’d been a wily and dependable wide receiver. That was no more.

 

In a way, he did miss it. Not the whole part of getting yelled at by an ageing coach who seemed to still want to win that championship that had always eluded him. Instead, the feeling of belonging to something. The core of the team being the same as the very first day Cole’s dad had signed him up for Pop Warner.

 

Friends long gone. And not just Max who left for Seattle. The only one he was still in contact with was Johnny Williams, brother of his classmate Justine, and the one who had gotten him interested in weed.

 

And then there was him. The new kid in town. Well he was, just over a year ago. Only four months younger than Cole, this teenager had joined their football team. It didn’t take long for the outsider to become the starting quarterback. Everyone seemed to love him. He was invited to every party, every birthday, every social event you could think of.

 

There was something deeply mysterious about him. His name was Raphael Amber. Quite a fancy name. His mother was a judge, and his father the new police chief. They lived in the upper-class part of town, in what by Arcadia Bay standards was quite a large mansion.

 

Everyone had chuckled when they found out that Amber was actually his mother’s maiden name. Apparently, it was the father who had changed his surname upon marrying her. Unusual. Still, Cole liked the idea.

 

Raphael, or Rafe as his friends called him, had raven black hair, and piercing emerald green eyes. An interesting combination. There always seemed to be at least half a dozen girls nearby wherever Rafe went. Pretty girls too, he was very handsome. Cole did not feel ashamed to admit this to himself.

 

Rafe was about as straight as straight could be, right? And Cole had a girlfriend, so there was no inner agenda behind Cole’s fascination. Even though Ellie tried to occupy as much as a place in Cole’s life as she could get him to yield, Cole had spent a lot of time basically cyber stalking Rafe.

 

He even had a hidden folder on his computer with all of Rafe’s pictures he had managed to scrape together from every social media site in existence. Why he had done that Cole could not really explain even to himself, but it was so.

 

Cole loved studying pictures over and over again, as he also did with the pictures of his mother and the old school photos. Was there even a single picture in existence where Rafe did not look handsome? Not just the black hair and emerald green eyes, but also the perfectly sculpted lean body, only a few inches less tall than Cole himself.

 

Though one thing seemed weirdly off. A picture of Rafe and his parents. Mother and father had blond or light brown hair. Rafe’s was black, very much so. Cole remembered that an episode of Game of Thrones, where the character Ned Stark was investigating the Baratheon children’s lineage, had triggered the realization about Rafe and his parents. “Black of hair”, that was the phrase.

 

There was probably nothing going on. Maybe the hair color simply skipped a generation. Who knows? However, Rafe’s complexion was also at least a shade darker than that of his parents. More food for thought.

 

Suddenly the sound of a horn disturbed the music and the thought processes. A car stopped right next to Cole. A window rolled down. Cole switched off the music he was listening to and looked into the car. A pair of piercing emerald green eyes were looking back at him.

 

“Want a ride? Hop in!”


	2. Revelation

“Where are we going? School?” Cole figured that Black-Hell, his favorite nickname for his least favorite building, was the obvious destination. Rafe just happened to drive by and wanted to do him a favor, right? Just so that he could brag to all his fancy friends about helping out some poor kid. Asshole.

“I like those earbuds, where’d you get them?”

That was not an answer to his question. Rude. Wait-a-minute. ‘Oh god no’. It had taken Rafe just five seconds to notice what everyone else had so spectacularly failed to do so in six months. The earbuds Cole had borrowed from the store. Permanently borrowed. Which was a fancy way to say stealing without actually saying it.

Cole looked to his right, out of the window. Ashamed. The last thing he wanted was to own up to a life of petty theft, weed smoking and boozing. Is that what this was about? Someone had asked the popular kid to set the poor desperate rebel straight? To tell him how meaningless his acts of resistance were?

“Never mind, then. I don’t want to know. I was just wondering about you. Quitting the team… frequently absent from school. Can I help you with anything?”

‘And here we go’, Cole thought. Rafe, the principal and the school counsellor had teamed up and this was to be step one in the program to set him straight, to get back on the path of one day being a drone obediently working in some office for a meagre paycheck. The step witch must have known about it too, why else did she let him leave the house without too much trouble?

“I don’t really need any help. Just trying to finish school so I can get the hell out of this shitty town.”

There, that should do it. And just a few more minutes and they’d be at school and he wouldn’t have to continue this awkward conversation. What a letdown. He had imagined so much about Rafe, and then the dude turns out to be just another drone.

“You too, huh? I knew it.”

‘What the fuck?’ Why would Rafe say that? Him too, me too? What did that mean?

“But… how… ehh… uhh… I…” Cole slowly turned his head to his left and saw the raven black hair dancing in front of him, Rafe’s eyes fixed on the road, except for that brief moment that Cole swore Rafe looked at him with one of those cute smiles girls would always talk about. And why the hell was Cole even noticing that?

“You should know, Cole, I’ve been watching you. And I talked to Stephen. He said you and him hang out sometimes, to play… board games?”

“Oh right… board games. Yes. We do that.”

Cole’s thoughts were running wild. ‘Why the hell would Rafe talk to Stephen Gingrich. Stephen, or Steph as he was called was known as basically the unofficial leader of the outcasts, and also the agony-uncle for the kids who were, to put it, confused’.

But Cole knew that he himself was not confused. Not in that way. He had a girlfriend. He was just interested in board games, and the really cool way Stephen could create an atmosphere that could seem to turn the simple act of rolling some dice and moving some figures around into some kind of grand adventure.

“You really should get back on the football team. You were my favorite target, always open. We could hang out together.”

“Yeah, no… sorry. Rejoining the team? That’s not happening. Besides, don’t you hang out with all those girls after every game?”

“Oh right, those. Nah, they hang around but it doesn’t mean anything. Anyway. I got this idea. Why don’t we ditch school and drive somewhere we can hang out together? I need to talk to someone about some things and Stephen suggested you.”

Ditching school sounded like a really attractive plan. But Cole was still scratching his head as to why. ‘Just talking, that can’t be a reason’. What else was behind this?

“I don’t hear an answer, and I always say silence is approval. I know a place a couple of miles out of town where there is basically no one. In the middle of the forest. Ever been to the Old Mill? The concert place? It has been shuttered since the forest fire two years ago. We could go there and talk. Just you and me.”

“Okay”. This time the answer left Cole’s mouth before he even realized it. As Rafe was driving them to their new destination, Cole’s mind was working overtime. The step witch would be angry, that was surely a bonus. Hanging out with Rafe, the mysterious dark-haired obsession of his, that was an attractive prospect. It really was. Cole could swear he felt something in his stomach. A sort of familiar feeling but he hadn’t felt it for a while. Not since the early days with Ellie.

Ellie. Little miss Hampden. Still Cole’s girlfriend for lack of him having ended it, or somehow her manipulating him into not ending it. That was it, right? The girl with whom he had discovered the act of copulation, doing the dirty, punching your v-card and that sort of thing. And she always wanted it, badly. Cole had sort of liked it too, once upon a time.

Ellie had given him what he needed the most. Someone to hang around with, someone who cared about him, someone who wanted to be close to him and someone who helped relieve the boredom and loneliness. Fucking her had made him forget about his grief, albeit temporarily. Sex was even better when you were high, and Ellie was always willing to try whatever she thought made Cole happy. Convenient. Weed also helped him forget about all the times when the sex had been shitty. Booze helped too. Johnny Walker and Jim Beam. The two friends who had never let him down yet.

It was a good thing his mother couldn’t see him. She would have been appalled at his appearance, and especially his behavior. If she had still been around, Cole would have cared. But she wasn’t, so he didn’t. And doing the opposite of whatever the wicked witch that married his dad wanted, that was his thing now. She wasn’t his mother and he would never acknowledge her. That was the deal he had made with himself. Harsh, sure, but life wasn’t always all rainbows and sunshine.

Suddenly a voice broke the silence. “We’re there, let’s go”.

Before he knew it, Cole was standing next to Rafe’s fancy car, and Rafe approached him. Cole felt nerves tingling, and tried to act as normal as he could.

“I love it here, Cole. Peace and quiet. Nothing but the sound of nature. I’ve been wanting to do this a long time. Come inside, I have something for you.”

Like it was an order he could not and didn’t want to disobey, Cole dutifully followed Rafe inside. Soon they reached a clearing, where the backstage area used to be. The Old Mill was still standing, but that was the most generous way of describing it.

Rafe entered a small room, and beckoned Cole to join him there. There were a few chairs, a small table, and a locked chest. Rafe waved at Cole to sit down and Cole watched him open the chest.

“Here. This is for you.”

Cole looked at the package that he had been handed, and quickly ripped it open. “Holy shit… where did you get this? This is like… the premium stuff. High class… but how… why…”

“I visited your dealer. Or rather, Blackwell students’ favorite dealer. Francine is her name, right? I forgot her last name. I bought it and said it was for you.”

“But surely that would be a reason for her to not give it? Rafe… I… I owe her money. Lots of money.”

“You owed her 1,450 dollars, including interest.”

“What the actual fuck? How do you know that?”

“Because I asked and told her I would give her the money. You sure have an expensive hobby.”

“Whoa, hold on right there. You… didn’t… actually…”

Cole didn’t get to finish his sentence. Two emerald green eyes were shining at him. The words “I did” followed.

“But… I… Rafe… I… cannot accept that… I can’t pay you back.”

Rafe laughed, and then flashed another smile at Cole. “I know. And I don’t want you to pay me back. I want you to listen to me.”

This was getting weirder and weirder by the minute. So now the mysterious rich kid had been flashing the cash to basically bail him out of trouble? Francine had after all started to make increasingly more serious sounding threats about paying back on time.

“Uh… okay. But… I still don’t understand. I’m…”

“Confused?”

“That’s putting it mildly.”

“You’re confused and nervous. I can see why. It probably seems like something out of a Stephen King novel or a movie based upon such a book. You are wondering what the quid pro quo here is, and whether it’s more than just listening to me.”

“If you put it that way…”

“Listen, Cole. From everything that you might have heard or seen about me… how to put it. Well… let’s just say that the image most people have of me isn’t really me.”

“This is the part where you tell me you’re an alien and you’re abducting me to your spaceship for experiments?”

Rafe laughed, and smiled at Cole yet again. And Cole felt all tingly, yet again. A familiar pattern by now. “No… no I’m not an alien…”

In the meantime, bottles of beer had appeared on the table, as by magic. Both young men were drinking, which was probably a bad idea considering one of them had to drive the other back at some point. Right now, however, it had helped to put Cole at ease.

“Cole, my whole life is a lie. I’ve always known something was off, but now I know for sure. I found documents in my father’s office. If indeed, he is my father.”

That sure got Cole’s attention. He thought about all those pictures of Rafe he had downloaded so greedily and his own questions about the Ambers.

“I think… I think I may have been adopted. There are payments going out, on a steady basis, to a Mr. and Mrs. Diaz in Mexico. Some time ago, I overheard my supposed mom and dad talking. I couldn’t understand all of it, but it ended with ‘Raphael must never know’. This must be it. I haven’t been able to absolutely confirm it yet, but I don’t think I am the natural born son of the people that raised me. I mean, look at me.”

‘Motherfucking hell’, Cole thought to himself. What Rafe was hinting at was the very thing that Cole had noticed. The family pictures. The surprising difference in hair color and complexion. 

“I… I must tell you something, Rafe… I… please don’t be mad… I… I’ve been stalking you… I mean not for real but online, which is kind of for real but I wasn’t literally following you… I just…”

“Asked yourself the same question? Cole… I am not surprised. You are smart, much smarter that you’re showing at school right now. And I’m kind of flattered. You’ve been looking at pictures of me?”

“Yes… sorry…”

“Don’t be. I hope your girlfriend approves, though.”

“About that… she… well… I’m not sure what it is her and me have left. It’s become pretty one sided. But… v-card punched, and that sort of thing.”

“Oh…”

“But I’m not even sure anymore that’s me.”

“You mean, the straight thing?”

“It’s… confusing… I don’t know what to do.”

“I know the feeling. And that’s why I talked to Stephen, like I told you.”

‘Hang on a minute’, Cole thought. Where is this going… is he saying… no way… all those girls… it can’t be….

“Rafe? Are you…”

“Gay?”

“Uh…”

“Yes. Hella gay, as a matter of fact.”

Cole just stared at Rafe with his mouth open.

“If my parents knew… or rather… those two people who call themselves that… they would kick me out. I’ve heard them talk about it. They disapprove of such a ‘lifestyle’. Yes, even in this supposed liberal state, there are still those who mentally live in the 1950s. So… I kept it a secret. Until now. You’re the only one who knows. Oh, and Stephen of course. And he sort of suggested…”

“Wait… suggested what?”

“Don’t get angry, Cole. But Stephen said he was pretty sure you were batting for our team as well. If you get my meaning?”

Cole held his head between his hands. He was sure that it did not hide how red his cheeks were becoming from the involuntary blushing he was doing right that moment.

“Cole… you can tell me to fuck off, okay? No hard feelings. You can kick my ass and I’ll drive you back to school and we won’t ever talk about it again. Was I wrong?”

The moment of truth. Cole really already knew the truth, and knew that he had been in deep denial. Not that he was against that sort of thing, not al all. Live and let live was always his attitude. But it was true. He had known. Even all this time with Ellie. And it was the reason he had stopped feeling anything for her. He didn’t hate her, far from it, he liked her a lot. But he didn’t love her. Never really had. Young teenage lust combined with his loneliness and abandonment issues. It had never felt like it was a long-term thing for him.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to…”

“Yes… I mean no. You’re not wrong. I… the pictures I’ve been collecting of you… all those times that we were on the football team together… before I gave up… I looked at you… in the shower… I tried to catch a glimpse. You… ehh…”

“You don’t have to figure it all out at once, Cole. I mean, I didn’t. Took a while. Everyone sees me hanging around with girls. But I never… and when you said ‘v-card punched’, it kind of made me feel sad, but I understand. You should know, I’ve been spending some time working up the courage to ask you. You know what I like most about you? You’re different from all those assholes at school. You don’t give a fuck, and I like that because to be honest I don’t care about those phonies either. I guess I’m a secret admirer?”

Cole picked up his bottle of beer and chugged the remains in one go. “You’re the secret admirer? I thought I was, with my impressive collection of photographs of you.”

“So… now that we seem to be on the same side, I can ask you this other question, Cole.”

“Ask away.”

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Cole continued to make swallowing noises despite not having any beer in his mouth anymore. This had certainly gone wildly into a direction he had not expected. Rafe had picked him apart so easily, pierced right through his shell and called him out for who he really was. And Cole was glad of it. Though there were obvious problems down the road. Cole’s supposed parents or non-parents… the step witch… and then there was Ellie. She would probably not be happy to be ditched for someone else… especially not if that someone else was the hot school football team quarterback.

“I… I… I don’t want to go too fast… I mean… yes, I’d love to hang out with you more, but I need time. I mean… you’re cute and hot and all that… wow… it’s gonna take some time to process all of this.”

“That’s fine, Cole. I won’t go around shouting it from every rooftop just yet… we’ll keep it on the down low for now, probably best considering my folks.”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“You know what I’m planning for my future?”

“Yeah… I mean no I don’t know, maybe you’re gonna play college football? Get a scholarship?”

“Fuck that shit, Cole. I hate it. I just play football because it makes my supposed dad happy. And it keeps his suspicions away from finding out about my true self. No, I have other plans. I want to be an artist. An actor, a model… something like that. You know I’ve got something in mind?”

“What?”

“Blackwell’s art teacher. She could help me. I heard she has contacts in L.A. and I’m kind of hoping to persuade her to help me out. Maybe even doing a photo session to get my portfolio started?”

“Right… you need that sort of thing. Be careful though… I heard some stories about her.”

“That’s all just rumors, Cole. Don’t worry. Besides, I love her work. She works with male models a lot.”

“But isn’t she the one basically mentoring Nadine Prescott?”

“That too. But that’s just a favor she’s doing for Sheila Prescott… the woman who owns this town basically. Even my mom and dad suck up to her all the time. It’s just so pathetic.”

“Shit happens.”

“I guess so. Come to think of it, I wonder what goes on in those mentoring sessions.”

It felt both wrong and right to laugh about that. Both Cole and Rafe enjoyed themselves talking for what must have been another hour or so.

“Cole, if we go back now, we might actually still make it to the last class of the day.”

“We should probably go back, like you say, Rafe.”

“Now that we are secret boyfriends, what would you ask of me? What would convince you of my sincere feelings for you?”

That question stung. It got Cole fully focused on Rafe. But what to ask for? Just looking around the small room Cole failed to find a quick answer. What would someone normally ask for when just starting out in a teenage relationship? Cole remembered giving Ellie a bracelet, which she was definitely still wearing. 

Would Rafe give him a bracelet? Or maybe they’d get matching tattoos they’d regret as soon as they broke up again? After all, how long would this even last? This was crazy… very crazy… way too crazy. He basically barely knew him. Maybe it was time to ask for something crazy.

“Uhh…”

Cole looked up and down, and from left to right… his cheeks blushing like never before. Rafe did not fail to notice.

“Oh… right.”

And before Cole knew it, Rafe’s lips touched his. ‘Is this real? Is this a dream? Am I basically making out with my secret crush? Even if I never considered it so? Or maybe I did? Where do I put my hands?’

Cole got even more flushed when it seemed that Rafe was reading his mind, taking Cole’s hands. After what seemed like an eternity but was probably not more than two minutes Cole opened his eyes again, he hadn’t even noticed himself closing them earlier.

‘Damn, Rafe sure as a good kisser. Better than Ellie? Probably yes. So many questions.’

“Did you like it?”

Cole just nodded. He produced a sound that resembled the word ‘yes’ but to Rafe it was basically nothing more than a mumble. It didn’t matter. Rafe was still holding his hands. “Are you ready for this, Cole? Ready for us?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll take it slow, like we agreed. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna trick you into doing something you don’t want or aren’t ready for.”

“Thanks.”

It was an unnecessary promise by Rafe, because at this very moment, Cole felt ready for anything. And the whole scene had not failed to have its effect on Cole junior either. The young punk felt relief that Rafe had not noticed his raging boner. Or maybe he had and simply hadn’t mentioned it. Polite.

“I feel a lot better now. Come on Cole, let’s rejoin the civilized world.”

Whilst Rafe was driving the pair back to Blackwell Cole felt optimistic. This was the first time since his mother’s death he actually felt something. Something exclusively positive. Though there were doubts in his mind. Not about Rafe, but doubts. Fear maybe. Fear of losing what had just been gained. A strange feeling to have for something that was… well what was it? And it was going so fast. Almost suspiciously fast. The cynic in Cole was already flooding his mind with unwanted thoughts. So now they were boyfriends but weren’t gonna tell anyone just yet? Cole felt a burning need to tell someone. Stephen perhaps, but maybe he already knew.

“Cole, I’m gonna go see the art teacher after class. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow in your house?”

“Yeah sure, I’d like that. Great…”

“That’s settled then, Cole. I will be there tomorrow, I guarantee it. But first, math class. And then I’ll go talk to Marsha Jefferson”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I suck at writing alright? It's already longer than I initially planned it to be. Hope it all works out like what I have in my mind now. Things might escalate soon. We'll see. For now, our rebel punk finally has something going for him rather than just misery and emptiness. But will it work out? And what about Rafe's dreams? Hopeless? At least I wasn't wrong that someone was probably gay. Probably.


	3. Confirmation

“Hey there, Cole”. A young man in a red shirt, wearing a beanie and a dragon necklace greeted him enthusiastically. Stephen Gingrich, or Steph as he was also referred to by some, was sitting on a bench outside Blackwell Academy, soaking in some of that early autumn sun.

 

Cole sat himself down next to Stephen. He briefly looked at the dungeon master, heard a sound that resembled a giggle and shook his head.

 

“I heard you skipped most of school today. Where were you?”

 

“Like you don’t know anything about that… come on Steph…”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

More sounds… now Stephen was obviously laughing. Cole was getting annoyed. This wasn’t anything to joke about.

 

“I’m still trying to figure out what really happened. I’m really confused now, more than ever before.”

 

“You don’t have to tell me anything. And I will admit that I do know more. Rafe is serious, I can tell you that. Of all the kids at school here that have come to me to talk, I’ve never met anyone so serious. And I can see from the look on your face that…”

 

This time Cole interrupted Steph. “Please keep this a secret for now, but I guess that Rafe and I are sort of boyfriends now… but not openly… yet… I think.”

 

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. I’m happy for you… and I’m kind of jealous. My two crushes end up together? Woe is me.”

 

Cole was incredulous. “I’m your crush too?”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m your wingman here, Cole. You know you can always come to me just to talk, alright? Did you guys kiss?”

 

“Fuck you, Steph.”

 

“I wish.”

 

Cole shook his head once again. But a smile appeared on his face, and then he laughed. Stephen smiled back at him, and laughed too. In a friendly way. Not gay at all. Right? Yes, Stephen would be just fine. If anyone was capable of scoring a boyfriend at will, it would be Steph.

 

“Have you seen Ellie? I promised to meet her. I kinda need to break up with her… it’s not going to be a happy moment…”

 

“Ouch, break-ups suck. And no, I haven’t seen her.”

 

Cole noticed his phone buzzing… text messages. It was Ellie. Great timing. Not.

 

“I have to go now, I’ll see you later, Steph.”

 

///

 

 _‘Time to do what I should have done months ago’_. Cole was trying to steel himself for the confrontation. With the situation he was in now the need was more pressing than it had been before. Ellie would freak out if she found about him and Rafe. Good thing it was all still a secret.

 

Cole approached the agreed upon meeting location, but no sign of Ellie. Cole walked around for a couple of minutes and sighed. Suddenly he heard sounds coming from behind the trees.

 

“SURPRISE!!!”

 

“Jesus Ellie, you scared the shit out of me.”

 

“Do you like my outfit?”

 

 _‘What the hell is she wearing? Is that a cheerleader outfit? Could that skirt be any shorter? And that top? Barely covering anything’_. After regaining his composure Cole tried to answer Ellie’s question.

 

“Did you join the cheerleading squad?”

 

“I did. And I got this uniform. Think of the fun we could have with this. We haven’t been hanging out for three weeks. I’ve missed you, Cole. I need you.”

 

“Yeah… well… I… listen Ellie, I gotta tell you something. I’m not really very good at these things…”

 

Cole took a deep breath, counted silently down from three to zero and was just about to say what he wanted to say. He was still trying to rephrase the words he had memorized because he absolutely did not want to hurt her feelings any more than what you could expect from talks like this, it needed to be a gentle landing. She deserved nothing less.

 

“I feel the same way, Cole. I also want to take our relationship to the next stage.”

 

 _‘Wait… what? That’s not… dammit Ellie, why are you making this so difficult for me?’_ Cole was thrown off track and panicked internally. This was not going the way he had planned. Nothing was ever easy with Ellie… well except Ellie herself when she was in the same bedroom as he was. Cole immediately felt ashamed for thinking that about her.

 

“Can you please listen to me without interrupting? Ellie… what we have… I mean what we had…”

 

“What are you saying Cole? _‘What we had?’_ Past tense? Cole… are you… breaking up with me?”

 

“Yes. Yes, I am. I’ve wanted to do this for some time, I’m sorry. I really like you and I still do. I enjoyed the time we spent together but it’s over, okay? I don’t love you… I’m really, really sorry if I led you to believe there was more.”

 

There was no immediate answer. Cole steeled himself once more, and looked into her eyes. The stunned look on Ellie’s face was obvious. She had not seen this coming. And the tears followed soon enough.

 

“What have I done wrong? Is it something I said? I can make up for it. You wanted more sex? I’ll give it to you… anything… Cole… please don’t abandon me. You can’t do that…”

 

Ellie’s sobs were getting ever louder, and they tore through Cole’s heart. But he had to be tough and see this one out, even though he desperately wanted to comfort her.

 

“Ellie… I…”

 

The tone in Ellie’s voice changed and became menacing.

 

“You can’t dump me, Cole. I won’t let you. What is it? Do you have someone else? That’s it, right? You betrayed me and now you just want to toss me aside? Who is it? Is it the Williams slut? The Graham nerd bitch? Has she been tutoring you or something? Tutoring you and riding your dick at the same time? Isn’t she a little too young for that?”

 

Cole was done with this situation and he resolved to leave before the scene would draw a crowd. He looked at Ellie once more time. “It’s over, sorry”. Then he turned around and left, walking at a brisk pace to try and put distance between the two of them just as fast as he could.

 

One last brief look backwards showed Ellie writhing around on the ground, sobbing, crying, screaming. What a drama queen. Cole was super glad that it was all over. He had finally done it.

 

///

 

After returning home Cole had dinner with his father and the step witch. They were surprisingly nice that evening, or so Cole thought.

 

“Son, your step mom and I are going to take a little holiday. We’re heading to Seattle tomorrow. We want to show we trust you and because of that we’d like you to look after the house until we return Sunday evening, is that alright with you?”

 

That was a surprise. And not an unwelcome one. Cole had need for some time alone, particularly after the things that had happened that day. And it seemed they didn’t know he had skipped school that day, most of it anyway. Cole hoped that would stay as it was, he didn’t need more trouble in his life.

 

“Dad, that’s fine. I’ll make sure none of our expensive things are stolen”. Cole was looking mostly in his stepmother’s direction whilst saying it. Was he the one being an asshole now? It was obviously sarcasm as all three of them knew there was no expensive anything in the house. Unless you counted his earbuds, or the premium weed that Rafe had handed him earlier that day.

 

After some awkward silence Cole excused himself and went up to his room. He laid himself down on his bed and studied the ceiling some more. It had been a good day. Something awesome had happened. He could still hear Rafe Amber say the word… boyfriend. The dreamy black-haired stud was his now… even if no one knew but him, Rafe and Stephen. It didn’t matter.

 

Now that his parents were leaving town for the next few days, an idea started forming in Cole’s head. It was time to make a phone call. Cole could hardly recall the last time he had actively called anyone, but he felt so good that it came easy to him.

 

“Hey there Cole… what a surprise!”

 

“Rapha… I mean Rafe… I just…”

 

“Thanks for calling, babe. Can I call you that?”

 

“As long as it’s our secret, I guess”. Cole laughed and heard Rafe doing the same thing. It made Cole feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He had totally forgotten how that felt, but there it was, back again after all those years.

 

“Rafe… listen… my folks are gonna visit Seattle until Sunday evening, wanna come over to smoke some of that stuff you gave me?”

 

“Oh wow, we’ve been going steady for a couple of hours and you’re already inviting me to your house?”

 

“I guess.”

 

“So… apart from smoking weed… anything else on your mind?”

 

It was a good thing Rafe couldn’t see him through the cellphone. He was blushing like crazy. Cole had to admit to himself that maybe there was something else on his mind. Something he’d dreamed of quite a few times already.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe we can have some drinks as well? I got some stuff in my room. Watch a movie? Whatever you want.”

 

“Uhhuh… I get it... you want to get me drunk and high so I won’t be able to resist you. I got a feeling that your plan is going to work. Just to be on the safe side, with all that #metoo business going around, I consent… to anything you want.”

 

Cole wished Rafe should see the smirk on his face now. “Anything, eh? Oh my… I got some ideas…”

 

Both young men couldn’t stop laughing… again. Just having this simple conversation, as sexy as a conversation could be, it made Cole feel on top of the world. It was such a strange experience yet he was getting used to it very quickly. Simply hearing the sweet sound of Rafe’s voice made him happy. All signs pointed to this being the right thing for him. He had spent too much time with his mind in dark places. How to put this in words? In a sense, Cole felt that Rafe was saving him.

 

Most of the evening was spent just talking on the phone, about everythings and nothings. And just before eleven Cole and Rafe wished each other good night. Cole was looking forward to the next day. Rafe was coming over.

 

Before Cole went to sleep, he switched on his computer once more and looked at the collection of photos he had. His eyes were drawn to two of his particular favorites. Rafe was wearing nothing but a speedo. One of the two pictures showing him mostly from behind, the other from the front.

 

Cole had spent so much time looking at these photos. Studying them. Noticing every detail. How the black speedo perfectly covered Rafe’s cute butt, but not anything more. Just the right amount of tease, as if the pictures had been specifically taken for Cole’s pleasure. They weren’t, of course not, but it was true that these pictures had brought Cole pleasure… even if no one but Cole himself knew about it. Cole had a huge grin on his face… and felt horny as hell.

 

Now looking at the _‘front’_ picture, Cole swore he could just about see a bulge. But the cruel photo once again refused to reveal more than just the mirage of what Cole was hoping to see. It didn’t matter. Cole stripped himself down to his shorts, and laid back down on the bed. It took just a few minutes, maybe even less. When Cole went to sleep he felt happy… his energies spent… his shorts in need of washing.

 

///

 

 _‘He should be here already’_. But Cole was still home alone. His parents had left for Seattle. The day at school had passed by very slowly. Cole didn’t share too many classes with Rafe and they only briefly talked for a few minutes here and there. Stephen, who seemed to know everything, had come up to Cole with words of encouragement. Cole sometimes wondered if he was in a _‘Truman show’_ of his own, where everyone already knew what would happen to him, except he himself.

 

The walk home had been as easy as it ever was. Cole had walked at a brisk pace, music blasted through his earbuds louder than was responsible, but he needed the distraction. There was only one thing on his mind, or more accurately there was one person on his mind. One who would arrive at around eight o’clock in the evening.

 

Several messages from several people on his cellphone. Rafe promising to be no more than twenty minutes late, Stephen offering moral support, some anonymous number whose messages Cole didn’t bother checking and a reminder from some company that it was time to consider changing his cell phone plan.

 

But that would have to wait. The doorbell announced a visitor. Cole took multiple deep breaths, steadied himself and walked to the door trying to act as cool as a cucumber, but when opening the door and seeing Rafe’s smile it immediately turned him into a happy mess.

 

“That’s a cute goldfish impression, Cole. Moving your mouth without a sound... are you going to keep standing there or can I come in?”

 

“Y-yeah… please.”

 

Rafe was carrying a duffel bag which likely contained some necessities for the next few days. Clothes and stuff, maybe a toothbrush…

 

“Sorry the house doesn’t look like much… I mean… we’re terminally short of hella cash.”

 

“Since when do you use the word _‘hella’_?”

 

“You use it, so why can’t I?”

 

“It’s alright, I guess it’s a Cali thing… I’ll put my stuff down here. What were you doing when I rang the doorbell?”

 

“I was making coffee, trying to stay awake, I’m a little nervous… do you want some too?”

 

“Don’t worry. Blush looks good on you. It really complements your cheeks. And yes, I’d love some coffee. Do you have something to go with it?”

 

 _‘Is this a dream? Is he really here? Why do I feel this way?’_ Cole’s thoughts were trying to find an explanation for that feeling in his stomach. What did people call that? _‘Butterflies’_?

 

It certainly didn’t help that Rafe was wearing a sleeveless shirt, putting his finely toned arms on full display after removing his jacket. Rafe wasn’t overtly muscular, not at all. He was lean and athletic, but with just the right amount of muscle tone that Cole found himself fantasizing about. The contrast with Cole himself was obvious. Cole was lean too, but not toned at all. He now seriously regretted not working out.

 

Cole fumbled around in the kitchen’s cupboards. He knew Rafe was hinting at something a little alcoholic to go with the coffee, but in his nervous haste he couldn’t find anything immediately. _‘Wait… my dad’s stash…’_ Cole quickly ran over to the cabinet next to the television, opened it and returned to the kitchen with one of the bottles.

 

“Kentucky coffee, my mom and dad used to drink this all the time… when she was still alive, obviously. I like to drink it too, sometimes.”

 

“I like that, Cole. There’s nothing wrong with being sentimental. Your mom must have been a wonderful person. And I have to tell you, this kind of coffee tastes really good. A little sweet perhaps, but so are you.”

 

Cole’s warm and fuzzy feelings were replaced with ever warmer and fuzzier feelings. Rafe knew how to push his buttons, that much was clear. How does one person manage to combine in himself all these qualities? Apart from being handsome, talented, smart and sexy he was also sensitive and caring. And it seemed like he had a sixth sense. It had to be a dream, no one could be this perfect, yet here he was. If anyone saw them, surely, they must think of the two of them as the odd couple.

 

“You wanna go blaze some of that weed you gave me? I rolled a few earlier tonight.”

 

“We should share one, that’s how it’s done, right?”

 

“Yeah. Follow me, bring your bag.”

 

A minute later Cole opened the door to his room. “Welcome to my kingdom.”

 

“Thank you, your grace. Should I call you that? Cole of house Price, first of his name? King of his bedroom, maker of the best coffee and protector of all the good weed?”

 

“Don’t go all Game of Thrones on me.”

 

“You make me laugh, Cole. That’s a good thing. And as I told you before, I like to see you smile too. You should smile more, it suits you. Tell me, who is your favorite character on Game of Thrones?”

 

“I don’t know… Loras? Though he’s not one of the main characters.”

 

“Sexy… I quite agree. We have similar tastes. That’s good. Now, how about watching a movie while we blaze. Do you have booze stashed away here? I seem to recall you sort of hinted at wanting to get me drunk?”

 

Rafe saw Cole walk over to his closet, kneel down and shift some stuff around.

 

“I found some. Well… choices are limited. Either this beer or my good friend Jimmy B. I’m not taking more from my dad’s stash downstairs, he’s already not gonna like it that I touched his favorite bottle.”

 

“Beer is fine. We shouldn’t get too drunk.”

 

Cole placed several bottles on his desk, opened two of them and gave one to Rafe.

 

“Where’s my lighter? I left it around here somewhere… ah… there it is. Want me to light it?”

 

“Yeah, you go first.”

 

Rafe watched as Cole inhaled from the joint several times and then exhaled an impressive looking cloud of smoke. Cole didn’t seem affected at all. It certainly wasn’t the first time he’d ever done that.

 

“This is really good shit, Rafe. Thanks. That’s gonna last for a while. You want it?”

 

Cole handed the joint to Rafe, who decided to try and copy Cole. After the second draw Rafe almost dropped the joint and started coughing and for over a minute seemed unable to stop. Cole took the joint, laid it aside and patted Rafe on his chest.

 

“You overdid it. Have you ever really done this before? I mean, seriously?”

 

“Not as often as you, obviously. You made it look easy.”

 

“You should have told me you were a novice. Try inhaling lightly next time, you should be fine.”

 

“I _am_ fine, it was just unexpected. Are you laughing at me?”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. What movie would you like to watch, because I’ve downloaded a ton of them… though I haven’t watch any for a while. Come and see the list.”

 

Rafe browsed Cole’s collection. “I think I’ve seen quite a few of them”. A couple more coughs interrupted Rafe’s words. It made Cole smile, and he didn’t really know why, it was kinda mean.

 

“If you don’t like any of the movies, we could watch some porn or something.”

 

Rafe seemed surprised with Cole’s remark. “Do you watch porn a lot?”

 

“Define _‘a lot’_ , but the answer is yes, sometimes. There’s nothing wrong with it… and yeah, I know it’s not the real thing. Real sex can be pretty awkward sometimes, they don’t show you that in porn.”

 

“Something else, Cole. I almost forgot to ask, how did it go with Ellie?”

 

“She didn’t take it so well, but it’s done and that’s what matters, I wish it had been less painful. And speaking of third-party conversations, what did Ms. Jefferson say?”

 

“She said I have what it takes to be a model. That _‘it’_ factor, whatever that is. She’s gonna help me out, I got a good feeling about all of this. I’ve seen some of her work, it’s edgy stuff but I like that.”

 

“Cool. She’s actually kind of hot for a teacher, isn’t she?”

 

“I thought you were gay, Cole”, Rafe laughed.

 

“Yeah? But that doesn’t stop me from being able to see if a woman is hot or not. I mean, I must have thought Ellie was hot because I… well you know… fucked her.”

 

“I’m still a little jealous. I wanted to be your first.”

 

“Yeah… but tell me… seriously. You never banged any of those girls that were basically throwing themselves at you? Not even once?”

 

“No, I swear it. I kissed a few girls, but it never got past that stage.”

 

“I believe you.”

 

“Thanks. It means a lot to me. Right now, Cole, it feels like you are the one person I can trust. I trust you with my life. I’m so glad you and me are together and I really want this to work between us.”

 

“Me too. You want to see the pictures I collected? Careful, you’re basically dating a stalker…”

 

“I feel safe enough, but show me.”

 

Cole hit the keyboard with his fist and the computer came to life. He opened the file explorer and browsed to a directory with many pictures that Rafe immediately recognized.

 

“Wow, you really are a stalker. Look at that. I think you might have more pictures of me that my supposed family does. I’m impressed. Holy shit… what is that? Seriously, Cole? They all have custom names? That one _‘michicolatino1’_ , and there’s _‘michicolatino2’_. I’m basically blown away, muchacho.”

 

The secret was out, and Cole felt a little embarrassed. Right at that moment, Rafe leaned over and kissed him on his right cheek. That did the trick. Cole looked to his right and saw Rafe’s beautiful emerald green eyes staring at him.

 

“You know, Cole. I like your eyes. They’re so bright and shining. I’m a sucker for blue eyes, they’re really hot on a handsome guy like you. And the blue hair matches perfectly. You shouldn’t hide it under a beanie all the time. Let me see.”

 

Before Cole could say anything Rafe had removed his beanie and was running his hands through Cole’s hair. “I love it. Not too long, not too short. And just the right volume. How did you manage?”

 

Rafe turned Cole’s desk chair around, and seemed to ask for permission to come closer without actually saying anything. Cole just nodded and Rafe sat himself down on Cole’s lap, facing him.

 

“You know what else is hot about you? Your lips. And I’m hungry, Cole. Do you want me to…”

 

Cole didn’t wait for the question to be finished. Rafe was surprised at how confident Cole seemed all of a sudden. Cole drew Rafe’s body towards him and planted his lips square against Rafe’s. Rafe wasn’t the only one desperately longing for the other’s touch.

 

Nothing further was said, all that could be heard, though there was no one to overhear it, was the sound of nervous breathing, lips touching and tongues working their way towards each other.

 

 _‘This is the best damn kiss I’ve ever had. Even better than the one at the Old Mill’_. Cole tried to think but it was useless. He was overcome with desire. He was nervous, sure, but he knew what he wanted. Without asking, he lifted Rafe’s shirt up over his head, and it dropped on the floor. _‘He looks even hotter up close’_. Cole’s hands softly touched Rafe’s chest. It seemed to draw a reaction from the black-haired boy.

 

“Cole… I…”

 

“Do you want to do it?”

 

“More than anything…”

 

“I’m nervous too, if it means anything.”

 

“I didn’t bring any protection.”

 

“Rafe… say no more. I got us covered.”

 

The two young men slowly got up from the office chair, and sat down on Cole’s bed. They were about as close to each other as you could get without touching. But that didn’t last long. After kicking off their shoes, Rafe started to unbutton Cole’s jeans.

 

“Oh my… you look very happy to see me, Cole. Take off your shirt.”

 

Cole was already down to his shorts, trying to figure out if he should still try to _‘hide’_ the contents. Rafe took off his own jeans, and Cole’s jaw seemed to drop to the floor… metaphorically. _‘Holy fuck… those undies looked so sexy… what are they? Boy shorts? Booty shorts?’_

 

Rafe seemed to sense that Cole was checking his butt out, and he made a few 360-degree turns, slowly, like he was at the end of a cat walk. Cole was having difficulty breathing. Rafe had not been lying… he would make a fantastic model. And every move Rafe made, seemed to Cole to be both gracious and sexy. The _‘it’_ factor that others had also seen.

 

Cole once more found Rafe sitting on his lap. Their faces could hardly be closer together. “I know we both want this. Let me do this first.”

 

Rafe slowly, very slowly pulled Cole’s shorts down. The blue haired rebel was all naked now, and found his mysterious crush on his knees, right in front of him. “Close your eyes, Cole.”

 

He didn’t know what to do, so Cole just complied and stretched himself. It didn’t take long for unchecked lust to overtake all other feelings. And for someone who was supposedly a first timer, Rafe seemed to know exactly what to do. Varying the rhythm, just the right touches with his fingers, the use of his tongue. No, this could not at all be compared to when Ellie had done similar things to him. Ellie usually had made him come way too quickly, Rafe was drawing the experience out. Where had he learned these skills?

 

Between the nervous shivers that ran through his body and the wonderful feeling Rafe’s blowjob was giving him, Cole tried to focus. Suddenly, Rafe stopped. Cole now noticed that Rafe was naked too. Pushing Cole onto the bed, Rafe was on top of him and whispered in his ear.

 

“Take me now…”

 

To Rafe it seemed that Cole knew exactly what he was doing. To a degree that was true, and to a degree it wasn’t, but Rafe didn’t know that. Cole was already wearing a condom, even applying extra lube to it and accidentally-on purpose spilling some on Rafe.

 

“That feels hot…”

 

“No more talking.”

 

 _‘Alright, so far so good’_. Cole’s thoughts now shifted to the realization that fucking a guy was in some ways very different from fucking a girl. Above all… certain options were slightly more limited. _‘Come on… you can do this, Cole’_ , he was trying to basically encourage himself. _‘Dammit… try again… again… fuck this… more lube? No… it’s enough… come on… focus on him… hot and sexy… ahh… that’s better… I’m in… oh my god… this feels…’._ Good thing those were thoughts, because some of that was decidedly not sexy.

 

“Ow… ahh… ow…”

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“Y… I mean no. Don’t stop now.”

 

That clearly was sexy. Cole leaned forward and was now practically lying all the way on top of Rafe. He could hear the muffled moans coming from Rafe’s mouth. It sounded cute, and it turned Cole on even more, not that he needed it but it helped him maintain the rhythm. The only thing Cole feared now was finishing too quickly.

 

Rafe willingly let Cole be in total control of his body, feeling the pirate king inside him. Though it hurt a little, it was the good kind of pain. Cole’s grunts and groans were getting louder and more pronounced. Rafe basically wanted it to never stop.

 

Suddenly, Cole pulled Rafe on his side. Rafe felt a hand giving him a reach around. Just what he needed because he was aching.

 

“I’m close”, Rafe heard Cole whisper.

 

“Me too…”

 

And then the mutual bliss happened. _‘Good thing my parents aren’t home, because they would surely have heard us finishing just now.’_

 

Cole needed some time to recover. He was spent. Now he was lying on his back. Rafe used the opportunity to turn towards him.

 

“You’re loud, Cole. You have no idea how hot it was to hear your primal urges so close to my ear.”

 

“I couldn’t help it… it just happened.”

 

“Cole, you have absolutely no reason to be ashamed. The start was a little awkward, I suppose, but the whole thing was just amazing, so much better than I dared hope for. I’m so lucky my first time was with you. I’ll never regret it.”

 

Cole drew Rafe’s body towards him and the two young men softly cuddled each other.

 

“Me neither. I got scared for a moment, I couldn’t get it in… I was gonna lose my boner…”

 

“But you didn’t… and you gave me a hand job whilst fucking me, that made it even better.”

 

“It’s common decency, isn’t it? That’s a line from a movie, I forgot which one.”

 

“The Marsh dude would say we’ve been sinning… how does it feel to be a sinner?”

 

“Great. And I think we should sin more often. How does it feel to have your v-card punched?”

 

“That’s not a very romantic question to ask. It doesn’t matter. Cole, for now, I just want to be in your arms, and fall asleep together, naked.”

 

Cole noticed that it was now really dark outside, he had no idea how much time had passed, nor did he care. All he cared about now was his boyfriend. Raphael Amber made him feel wonderful. Rafe made him feel loved. And above all, Rafe had saved him. He was Cole’s angel now. That much was clear. Cole was now who he wanted to be, who he really was.

 

Maybe the next morning he could take a selfie of the two of them in bed, and sent it to Stephen to make him jealous. Maybe. Probably.

 

He caressed Rafe’s body some more, in all the sexy places and more. Pretty soon afterwards they were both in dreamland.

 

///

 

The next morning the two lovers reenacted the previous night whilst taking a hot shower, with the roles decidedly reversed.

 

Once downstairs, both feeling refreshed and smelling of an overdose of soap, it was time for breakfast. It was past noon already. Rafe sat down at the kitchen table, and enjoyed watching Cole work in the kitchen.

 

“Shit…”

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

“I burnt the toast…”

 

“That’s not the only thing you burnt, babe…”

 

“Oh, fuck you, Rafe.”

 

“I think you did. And don’t think I didn’t notice you taking that selfie of us in bed, did you send it to anyone? Show me.”

 

Right at the very moment Cole wanted to show Rafe he’d sent a picture of them to Stephen, a call came in. It was obviously from a landline. Cole recognized the area code.

 

“Shit… 206… that’s Seattle. I gotta take this call, Rafe. One moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seattle calling... Seattle calling. Who could it be? Find out and more the next time I dump a bunch of words on this site.


	4. Flashes

**Flashes**

 

“Hello?”

 

There was silence on the other end of the line. Cole waited a few more moments, and briefly considered hanging up on whoever this could be. But curiosity got the better of him.

 

“Who is this?”

 

More silence. But then Cole clearly heard the person on the other end of the line breathing in and out. Great, some kind of pervert or stalker.

 

“Cole, is that you?”

 

The question startled the blue haired teenager. The voice sounded vaguely familiar. Wait… could this be? No fucking way. A ghost from the past… memories of a friend long lost flashed before him. Maybe he was just imagining it.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“I-it’s me… Max… I… I am so sorry, Cole…”

 

Cole saw a look of concern on Rafe’s face. It was probably obvious to Rafe that something had shocked Cole to his core.

 

“Max? But… how… why…”

 

“I met your parents… I mean your dad and his new wife. They’re in Seattle for a few days, I’m sure you know. It was a total coincidence… I’m working part time at Dunkin’ Donuts, and your dad must have recognized me because when I first noticed him, he immediately walked over to me.”

 

“Great… you’ve met the step witch, then.”

 

“Oh… you don’t like her? She seemed friendly enough.”

 

“Yeah… you clearly have not lived with her for nearly three years…”

 

“What…”

 

Cole suddenly had enough of the small talk. There was a major item that needed to be mentioned and he was not going to let it simply pass by. Maxwell ‘Max’ Caulfield had some explaining to do.

 

“Three years, Max… what happened? You stopped responding to my messages. I needed you… when I needed you the most you fucking ghosted me.”

 

More silence followed. Cole imagined he could almost feel the burden of guilt Max was carrying.

 

“I know… I’m… you… you must think I’m a real asshole. I’ve been the worst friend ever. I’m so sorry. Do you hate me? You have every right to hate me.”

 

Typical Max apology. Throwback to when they were kids and had done something wrong. Max would always confess to their parents even if he and Cole had agreed neither of them would say a word. Then Max would ask if the parents hated them. And the parents would always say no. The trick worked every time, back then. It was time for some honesty.

 

“I have hated you, yes. For more than a year, maybe a year-and-a-half. That is, until I stopped caring. I moved on… mostly… I think.”

 

By now Rafe was standing next to Cole and put his arm around Cole’s waist. Support silently called for and promptly delivered even without a word being exchanged. Rafe’s presence made it easy for Cole to stay calm. Calmer than he otherwise would have been.

 

“I don’t blame you, Cole. Again, I am so sorry. I need to tell you something. I’m thinking of signing up for Blackwell’s photography class after I finish school here. You probably heard of Ms. Jefferson. Her work is so good and she is very cool for a teacher, or so people told me.”

 

Cole remembered that there had been this excitement amongst some of the teachers and particularly principal Wells. Blackwell was finally going to be a real academy starting next summer. It had all been Ms. Jefferson’s idea. She was probably tired of teaching art to classes full of mostly disinterested teenagers. She’d been at Blackwell for almost two years now. Sheila Prescott was paying her to mentor her daughter Nadine… the girl with anger management issues and who seemed to switch boyfriends faster than some people changed socks. Those were some of the rumors. Back to the phone call.

 

“So, you’re going to be coming here, then.”

 

“Yeah. It looks that way. I’m actually visiting Blackwell pretty soon.”

 

“And you will probably want to meet me?”

 

“Only if you want to.”

 

Another typical Max tactic. Placing decisions with the other party. Cole decided to be non-committal.

 

“I’ll think about it, Max. Right now, I’m not sure. And I gotta go now, I’m hanging out with someone today.”

 

“Oh no, sorry. Did I interrupt something? Your girlfriend is there?”

 

Another thing Max didn’t know, nor needed to know. But had Cole’s father told Max anything? Good thing that his parents didn’t know about Rafe just yet. They probably assumed he was still seeing Ellie.

 

“Not really, Max. Look, best not to talk about this on the phone, alright? Send me an e-mail with your details and when you will be visiting, and I’ll see if I feel like it.”

 

“Great, that’s all I’m asking. Thank you so much. Hope to see you soon.”

 

“Who knows, Max.”

 

///

 

Right after Cole ended the call, Rafe decided to hold him in a tight embrace.

 

“Are you alright, babe? You look a bit pale.”

 

“I don’t know… remember the childhood friend I mentioned?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Well, it was him. His name is Max Caulfield. Real name Maxwell, but he never liked being called that.”

 

“And he’s coming to Arcadia Bay?”

 

“Probably.”

 

“Are you going to see him?”

 

“Probably… maybe… I don’t know.”

 

“I can see that it is bothering you. Can I help?”

 

“Listen, Rafe. It’s really complicated. I kind of have a confession to make.”

 

“Oh. You want to do that now? Of course, you don’t have to…”

 

“… if I don’t want to, right. I get it. Thanks, Rafe. But you need to know this. I’ll put it to you bluntly. I might have been in love with Max. I know, it sounds weird. I was just fourteen years old. And maybe I didn’t even realize it back then…”

 

“Don’t worry, Cole. I would never hold love against you. I want you to be happy. I’m your boyfriend, I care about you. I love that you are sensitive. You might have a hard shell, but on the inside you’re all mushy and that’s why I fell in love with you to begin with. You’re hella mysterious, Cole Price.”

 

“ _I’m mysterious?_ I always considered you to be the mysterious one. Kind of like an angel who just appeared in my life. Rafe, I… I love you too. Very much. It’s kind of crazy just how much, considering that we’ve only been together for such a short time. I guess that when you meet someone that’s going to change your life, you just know it. And with you…”

 

“I feel the same way. Come, Cole. Let’s sit on the couch. We can finish our food, have some tea or coffee and maybe a bit of a cuddle?”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

“Sit down, I’ll get everything from the kitchen. Be right with you, babe.”

 

///

 

_ A few days later _

 

“I have to go home now, Cole.”

 

“Yeah… I guess. My folks will be coming home soon. I’ve had a great time, Rafe… I feel just great right now.”

 

“I think I know what you’re talking about. I just want to let you know, these days here with you have been nothing short of amazing. I’m so glad we are aligned on our ideas for the future. I shouldn’t forget about next week’s photoshoot with Ms. Jefferson. If that is a success, it could really help us. Cole, I really mean it that I want to take you with me.”

 

Cole recalled that they had agreed on the plan for what was going to be their _escape_. A simple plan as it was, graduate from Blackwell and get the hell out of dodge. Leaving Arcadia Bay, running away, fucking off, whatever you called it, it was a dream that would become reality. Probably. Certainly.

 

“Rafe, nothing can stop me from going with you. I’m ready. I want this. This shitty town can kiss my ass.”

 

“And a cute lil’ ass it is, I know now from close experience. Though we did a bit more than kissing…”

 

Rafe laughed and smiled at Cole. It was contagious and Cole let himself go, laughing out loud along with his boyfriend. It was starting to get dark outside and the clock on the wall told the two young men about how time was ever so relentlessly moving forward.

 

“I love you, Rafe. I just wanted to say it again. I love you for _you_ , for who you are. It’s not just for the sex, you know. In fact, that’s almost irrelevant as to how I feel about you.”

 

“Babe, I love you too. And like you said, the sex is just… part of it… I guess, and I do enjoy it. But I have to honestly tell you, I like the cuddles afterwards at least as much, maybe even more. Just to feel your hands on me… I hope to spend more nights with you soon.”

 

Cole’s cheeks turned almost crimson red. He felt like a mess. But a mess in a good way. It was kind of hopeless. Or how did Steph call that thing? _Useless gay._ That was it. He was a useless gay boy. But he loved being useless in that way. Part of him just wanted to follow Rafe around wherever he went. But he couldn’t, not yet anyway.

 

“See you in school?”

 

“Yeah, of course. Remember, I want you to graduate. And from what I know about you now, I think that might motivate you?”

 

“It does… I promise I’ll work as hard as I can.”

 

“Good. I’ll help you where I can. And one day, maybe even next summer, we’ll be in New York, or Los Angeles. Together. Just walking down the street. Broadway, or wherever we are. And some cute blonde girl is going to walk up to you and say she likes your eyes.”

 

“Nah… no way.”

 

“Yeah way. And she’s gonna want you to come with her… to… _you know_ … doing what comes _naturally_ …”

 

“Get the hell out of here…”

 

“Oh, she will. And then I will step in. And I’ll say… _back off, he’s with me_ … and we’ll hold hands as we continue walking. You’re gonna be a heartbreaker, Cole. You’re so hot and I’m so happy you’re mine.”

 

By now Cole was looking in every direction. Blushing, shaking his head… mesmerized by the picture the raven black-haired boy was painting. Mesmerized and unbelieving at the same time.

 

“I-I… this…”

 

“Don’t I get a kiss goodbye, babe?”

 

“Uuhh…”

 

Cole didn’t get the time to make more sounds. Rafe kissed him right on the mouth. Some brief tongue action. It was all over way too soon.

 

“Nice… this’ll help me sleep. See ya tomorrow!”

 

///

 

_ The very next day _

 

Just after noon, Cole’s father Joe appeared at Blackwell. Cole met him in the hallway.

 

“Cole, you want to tell me what this is all about? Why am I being called to the principal’s office? Your stepmother and I are hardly back from our visit to Seattle, only to find that you’re in trouble again?”

 

“I’m sorry, dad. I have no idea. I didn’t do anything wrong, in fact, I didn’t even leave the house during these last few days.”

 

Cole was thinking as to what could possibly be the case for the principal having called his father. _‘Maybe she knows I skipped school with Rafe? It can’t be anything else. My dad will be furious when he finds out. Maybe I shouldn’t have said I had no idea just now?’_

 

“I guess we’ll find out from principal Wells. We’re due in her office in a few minutes. By the way, I forgot to tell you yesterday evening. You know who we ran into when we were in Seattle? Your old friend Max. Maxwell Caulfield, remember him? I gave him your phone number, apparently he had lost it.”

 

Cole sighed. Sure… Max had lost his number. Nice excuse, Caulfield. But Cole didn’t want the conversation to linger on a ghost from the past.

 

“He called me already, and he’s coming over pretty soon, perhaps to start studying at Blackwell next year.”

 

“You must be so happy. I assume you are going to meet him? Make sure you bring him over to our house. He can sleep at our place if he likes. You and him used to spend so much time together. And you can introduce him to your girlfriend… what was her name? Ellen?”

 

“Her name is Ellie, dad. And no, she isn’t my girlfriend anymore… it’s over.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear it. I really liked her.”

 

 _‘I’m sure you did’_ , Cole thought. _‘At least I just avoided talking about Max more than I want to.’_

 

An older looking woman, known to Cole as the principal’s secretary, approached Cole and his father. “Joseph Price? The principal will see you now. And your son Cole too.”

 

Cole followed his father into the principal’s office. He was shocked to see two other persons already sitting there. One very familiar to him, and one somewhat less familiar but still known. Ellie Hampden and her father.

 

 _‘Fucking hell’._ Why would the principal possibly be interested in Cole having dumped his so-called girlfriend? That could not possibly be it, right? Cole’s mind was working overtime to try and guess an explanation. _‘Ending a relationship isn’t a reason for the principal to be involved, is it?’_

 

The principal addressed Cole’s father. “Mr. Price, Joe, welcome once again. Sit down.”

 

“Mrs. Wells… I mean Rhianna. I am curious to find out what’s going on. I hope Cole is not in trouble.”

 

The principal walked back to her desk and seated herself.

 

“Mr. Hampden, would you be so kind to tell Mr. Price what you just told me.”

 

“Certainly, Mrs. Wells. It’s quite straightforward actually, Mr. Price. My daughter and your son had a relationship. Now, my daughter wanted to end it. Your son apparently couldn’t accept that and he angrily confronted her. When my daughter confirmed the break-up, he assaulted her. Mrs. Wells has seen the bruises just now when we were in the nurse’s office down the hallway. Also, there have been a number of times where your son has refused to wear protection whilst having sex with my daughter. She was so scared of him because of his behavior and his temper that she did not dare to refuse him what he wanted. She told me she lives in fear of potential reprisals. And I know that your son has a lengthy rap sheet here at Blackwell.”

 

“Oh, my Lord”, Joe Price muttered, holding his hands in front of his face. “Cole… I’ve been here in this office a number of times after some of the stunts you pulled these last few years… but this…”

 

Cole saw Ellie glaring at him, with a devious smirk on her face. The reality dawned on him immediately. He knew she had taken the break-up hard. But this? All these lies? Why didn’t anyone in the room understand that she was lying? This must be her way to take revenge. And if she had bruises, how did she get them? Cole decided not to wait and interrupted his father.

 

“SHE’S LYING, DAD. PLEASE… YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME. I DIDN’T ASSAULT HER… EVER… AND WE HAD SAFE SEX… ALWAYS… EXCEPT THAT ONE TIME WHEN THE NURSE PUT HER ON THE MORNING AFTER PILL… I WOULD NEVER…”

 

“Don’t shout in my office, young man”. Principal Wells took charge of the conversation. “Mr. Price, for the time being I think it is better that your son Cole stays away from Blackwell Academy. Considering his prior record, I have no choice but to suspend him pending the outcome of the investigation. That’s all for the moment. Mr. Price, please escort your son off the premises. We will keep you in the loop.”

 

Not much later Cole and his father were walking outside of Blackwell’s main building towards the parking lot, Cole having cleared out his locker under the supervision of security.

 

“I swear, dad. It’s not true. It’s not true. I would never do a thing like that… never. I mean…”

 

“I want to believe you, son. I hope the investigation will clear you. But bruises are not something that can just be dismissed. Apparently, the principal and the nurse have seen them. Your record counts against you now.”

 

“Graffiti and some petty vandalism aren’t the same as assault, dad.”

 

“I don’t know, son. What if they decide to press charges? You’ll be expelled and will have it on your record possibly forever. The Prescott foundation will revoke your scholarship and you can forget about college. What happened to you? Your mother would not have wanted to see you like this. You have to get over it at some point, it has been more than three years now, you can’t stay angry all your life.”

 

“Maybe I like being angry, and why shouldn’t I be? Some asshole causes an accident that kills my mom, then gets a slap on the wrist in court, the insurance fucks us over… right at the same time my best friend leaves and I don’t hear from him in three years. And my desperate dad decides to shack up with the first woman he runs into, and lets her interfere with my life and always takes her side against me. What reason could there possibly be for me not to be angry?”

 

“How dare you? I don’t know what’s been going on between you and Ellie, but I do know I will not stand for this sort of behavior. You are grounded until further notice.”

 

“Enjoy that little power trip while you still can, dad. I’ll be eighteen next year and I will be out of here.”

 

“Get in the car… we’ll discuss the rest at home.”

 

///

 

Several hours later, Cole was in his bedroom by himself. He had survived more than an hour of arguments between himself, his father and the step witch.

 

He laid himself down on his bed. And before he realized it, he was having a conversation with his mother… a one-sided conversation obviously, one that only existed in his mind, but still…

 

_‘Mom? Maybe I went a little too far? Dad didn’t deserve what I said to him. But I don’t know how to fix that. I don’t know if I can. Why did you have to die? My life wouldn’t be shit if you were still here. I miss you so much… I know dad is right, and I do have to give it a place, and move on at some point. I’m trying very hard. You know, mom… if I didn’t have Rafe, I’d have nothing. He’s my everything now. I couldn’t bear the thought of losing him. Would you have liked him? I think you would have… he’s… he’s good to me. I’m going with him next year… maybe the change of scenery will do me good. I wanted to make you proud… I still want to… and please, I didn’t do what I’m being accused of… you know that, right? I wish you could hear me…’_

Cole tried to dry his tears by pressing his face into his pillow. Different emotions overcoming him one after the other. Sadness, guilt, anger, despair. There had to be a way out of this. The most important thing being to expose Ellie as the liar she was. Maybe Steph could help, just maybe he could ask around and find out more from his network at Blackwell, especially now that Cole himself wasn’t allowed near the school for the time being.

 

After exchanging some text messages, he decided to call Rafe. To better explain what was going on. And also, just to hear that sweet voice. He was so in need of it. Cole immediately explained what had happened, and that he had been suspended.

 

“Do you believe me, Rafe?”

 

“I do… I know you didn’t hurt her, physically. You are incapable of doing that. I know you now, Cole. You are a cinnamon roll. Good, gentle and kind… and full of sugar.”

 

“Are you comparing me to a pastry?”

 

“Only the good kinds.”

 

“And what about my plan to ask Steph to try and help me?”

 

“It’s brilliant. If anyone can find out what’s going on, it’s him. Someone will know how she got all those bruises she apparently has. You call him tomorrow morning and I’ll talk to him at school. We’ll get the truth, I promise you.”

 

“I miss you…”

 

“Same here, babe. Anyway, something has come up. Nadine Prescott says she has something for me. I’m gonna head for her dorm room.”

 

“Careful, Rafe. Prescotts don’t give stuff away for free.”

 

“I know. It’s probably to do with the photoshoot. Maybe some instructions from Ms. Jefferson?”

 

“I guess you’ll find out soon. Maybe we should meet near Blackwell tomorrow.”

 

“That would be great. I would really like that. But I have to go now. Love you.”

 

“I love you too. Stay safe out there!”

 

“I will.”

 

///

 

*FLASH*

 

White light…

 

Unable to focus…

 

*FLASH*

 

Unable to move…

 

A voice, but no words can be discerned…

 

*FLASH*

 

Something stings…

 

Blacking out…

 

*FLASH*

 

Pain…

 

Another voice…

 

*FLASH*

 

Darkness…

 

Nothing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, those flashes are what Life is Strange fans might suspect they are. Probably...


	5. Investigation

**Investigation**

 

The morning after the dramatic confrontation in principal Wells’ office, Cole was trying to figure out just what he was going to do that day. He was no longer welcome at Blackwell after Ellie’s false accusations, the relationship with his father was now probably at an all-time low and he couldn’t help think about the only good thing in his life, his boyfriend.

Cole decided to call him. He was very curious about the whole thing with Nadine Prescott and exactly what it was that the town’s most privileged daughter had wanted to discuss with Rafe.

There was no answer. Cole’s call went straight to voice mail.

A second attempt produced the same result, as did the third, fourth and fifth.

Cole then sent Rafe a bunch of text messages and sat himself behind the computer in his room. His dad and the wicked witch had gone to their respective jobs so he was alone in the house. No need to wear anything more than shorts and a t-shirt.

He checked Rafe’s social media profiles. They were all offline. What was going on? A quick phone call with Stephen Gingrich gave Cole both welcome and unwelcome information.

Steph had met with the captain of the cheerleading squad and had received some information from her as well as from another student that might point to Cole’s innocence, and Steph promised to aggressively follow up on it. But also, Steph told him that Rafe had not been seen at school by anyone. Nor had he called in sick.

After hanging up Cole started to get really worried. He made another series of calls to Rafe’s phone, same results as before. In the hours that followed, worry slowly turned to panic.

Cole realized he was stuck in his own room. He had no car, had only ever taken a handful of driving lessons until his money ran out. And he was grounded. His dad had warned him not to leave the house unless it was on fire. Cole almost felt tempted but the last thing his situation called for was getting arrested for arson.

But Cole’s situation remained as it was. What was he going to do? Where was Rafe? How many more times should he try to call or check all of the social media sites? And what was it will all those dodgy ads on the sites Cole surfed past? If anything, Cole was definitely not in need of any _‘enhancement’_ or _‘local women that want to date right now’_.

 _‘Fuck those damn porn sites.’_ Cole figured it might be time to clear his browsing history and run the anti-virus scanner.

Then suddenly, Cole’s phone rang. Cole froze in his place for a moment. He looked at the screen and didn’t recognize that number at all, but still, it was local.

“Hello?”

“Cole?”

“Yes, who is this?”

“It’s me… Rafe…”

Cole felt both guilty and stupid for not recognizing his boyfriend’s voice. But then again, it did sound just a little bit different.

“Rafe? What… where are you? Why are you not at school?”

“How do you know…”

“Steph told me, Rafe.”

“Right.”

“Are you okay? You sound strange.”

Cole could hear some distinct uneven breathing coming from the other side of the line. As if Rafe had just completed a marathon.”

“I’m at home. I don’t remember anything about last night. Nothing but white flashes…”

“What do you mean?”

“Something happened to me Cole. Something happened and I don’t know what. I’m scared.”

“You want me to come over?”

“I-if you can… yes… I-I would like that very much… I need you so much right now.”

“Say no more. I’ll be there around two o’clock… as fast as I can…”

“Thank you…”

///

Cole dismissed any concern about his father’s warning, quickly got dressed and raced down the stairs looking for some transportation.

His old bicycle was at least one size too small for a nearly fully-grown young man, but after quickly pumping some badly needed air into its tires, Cole raced across town throwing all caution to the wind. He knew the address, though he had not been at Rafe’s house before.

Out of breath he arrived at the upper-class mansion that was home to his boyfriend and the two fake parents. He threw his bike aside and rushed to the door. Not much later, Rafe let him into the house.

Cole immediately embraced Rafe who was upset and sobbing. For a few minutes neither of them said a word. Cole could clearly see that Rafe had been terribly affected by whatever it was that had happened to him. He’d never seen him like this before. Gone was the confident star athlete that had suddenly made such unexpected and rapid moves on him, making him feel so good. Instead, the young man who was seeking refuge in his arms seemed like a broken mess.

 _‘Great’_ , Cole thought. Now one broken mess had to help fix another broken mess. But he had to do it. He owed it to Rafe. Rafe had saved him, now it was time to return the favor.

“You want to sit down and talk about it?”

“Yeah, but in my room. Let’s go upstairs.”

Cole dutifully followed his boyfriend to his room on the second floor. He could not help notice how fresh the wallpaper and the paint looked, and was amazed at just how many pictures were hanging on the walls everywhere.

Entering Rafe’s room he was even more amazed. The latest games console, an expensive looking television set and many, many more things Cole was sure that he himself could not afford.

“You want me to sit down?”

“Yeah, next to me please.”

Cole sat down on the bed, barely a foot away from the black-haired boy.

“You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t feel comfortable.”

“Thank you, but I have to tell you. Remember I told you I went to see Nadine Prescott yesterday? I was in her dorm room. The thing is, I don’t remember anything that happened after that. Not until I woke up this morning in the junkyard.”

“Wait… what? The junkyard? But how…?”

“I wish I knew. I was only wearing my undies, and the rest of my clothes were all thrown on a pile. Everything was there, except my phone.”

“I tried to call you… now I understand why you didn’t answer…”

Another mystery was unfolding right before Cole’s eyes. He needed to know more, but he didn’t want to seem pushy. Rafe needed support, not some nosy smartass.

“I’m afraid, Cole. When I came back here this morning, my parents were already gone… I showered and I’ve been lying on the bed ever since.”

“You mentioned white flashes? When we talked over the phone?”

“Right. That’s the one thing that I kept seeing, the one thing I do vaguely remember. There were voices too but I was in and out of consciousness. And one more thing, I definitely felt something sting in my neck…”

“Can I see?”

“If you want.”

Cole carefully put his hand on Rafe’s neck and checked on all sides.

“You got something right here… this side… on your left… a little red spot, it’s minuscule but I can just about see it. A needle? I’m just guessing…”

“I wish I knew. Could be… maybe I was sedated… that could be why I barely remember anything.”

“Maybe a doctor…”

“No, Cole. No. I’m not going to any doctor with this.”

 

///

_ A few hours later _

 

I gotta go home now, Rafe, before my dad comes back. I mean, I don’t want to go but I have to.”

“I understand. Hey, can I call you tonight? I can use my spare cellphone.”

“Deal. When I get home, I’ll make a few calls so we can start to investigate what happened. Steph is calling me tonight anyway about my school situation. He said he might have a lead as to how Ellie set me up.”

“That’s good, hope that gets resolved soon.”

“Yeah, and I think I’ll contact one of the tech nerd chicks about possibly locating your phone… she once mentioned triangulation to me.”

“The Graham girl?”

“That’s the one. She’s helped me before. I promise you this, Rafe, we’ll find out what happened. And now that I remember it, weren’t you going to have a photoshoot with Ms. Jefferson later this week?”

“I was… I’m not in the mood for that now, maybe I’ll contact her and ask for a postponement.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Right at that moment Cole received several text messages. He quickly scanned through them.

“Oh… remember my childhood friend Max? He’s coming later this week to visit Blackwell; he wants to meet me.”

“I think you should… of course, I’m not going to force you…”

“Yeah… well… I had more or less already decided to accept if and when the _formal_ invitation came. It’s going to be very awkward, I guess.”

“You can introduce me if you want…”

“I’ll think about it, cutie pie.”

“Aww… I knew you were a softie at heart… that’s why I love you.”

Cole was suddenly surprised by Rafe kissing him on his left cheek. He turned left to look at his boyfriend and they kissed some more. Cole was happy to see a little smile on Rafe’s face.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime, you wanna cuddle some more?”

“Always. But Cole, don’t be late, I don’t want you to get into trouble.”

“Thanks, are you gonna be alright?”

“For now, yes, thanks babe.”

“No, you, pretty boy.”

///

_ Towards the end of the week _

Cole was in Willow Graham’s dorm room, watching the girl expertly doing some magic on her computer and with the different gadgets scattered about in the room.

“It’s gonna take me some time, Cole. But I have access to all the cellphone data so I’ll be able to find out more or less exactly where Raphael’s phone last was. If it’s still switched on, I might even be able to tell you where it is. But I need a few hours.”

“Thanks, Willow. You’re the best. You don’t know how much I appreciate this. And my boyfriend.”

Willow smiled and winked at Cole. “I think it’s great that you’re both gay, and I’m happy for you. I know… it shouldn’t make a difference, and it’s the most natural thing in the world. Don’t worry, no one will hear anything from me. If anything, I’m jealous.”

“What? You? What… do you mean?”

“I had a secret crush on you.”

“Oh… I guess I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It’s meant that way… you’re very cute and handsome… and very mysterious. Anyway, I gotta go back to work on this, and worry about potential boyfriends later.”

“Don’t worry. Call me if you got anything.”

“Will do!”

///

Cole walked towards Nadine Prescott’s dorm room and knocked on the door. If caught, he would be in deep trouble, since he was not allowed to be on Blackwell premises, and generally speaking boys were not allowed near the girls’ dorm rooms, regardless if they had been suspended or not.

There was no answer. Cole knocked again. No answer. After some hesitation and deliberation, he decided to leave. Right as he wanted to exit the second floor, someone came in the other way. They bumped into each other and both Cole and the other person fell on the floor.

Cole quickly recovered and saw that it was Nadine. She was furious.

“What… the… fuck? What are you doing here, loser? Aren’t you suspended for assault??”

Cole grabbed Nadine by the shoulders and looked at her with a pronounced anger on his face. “Tell me what happened to Rafe, NOW!”

“Fuck you… what the hell? Mind your own business. Nothing happened, he came to my room, I showed him some things, and he went away. That’s all.”

Cole was getting ever angrier. “You drugged him, didn’t you? Confess. I demand you confess what happened…”

“Nobody tells me what to do, you hear me? I’m tired of people always telling me what to do. My mother, the teachers, you… everyone. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE.”

Nadine and Cole pushed each other, and both of them nearly stumbled to the floor again. As Nadine hit the wall suddenly something fell from her coat pocket. Cole saw it was a small gun.

Nadine picked it up quickly and waved it around. “Now listen, weirdo. Fuck off if you don’t want me using this… leave now and never mention this to anyone, or I’ll have the Prescott foundation revoke your scholarship… got it?”

Cole was stunned silent. Nadine stormed off and disappeared into her dorm room. Cole decided to quickly get the hell out of there and go back home.

///

“Sit down, son. We got things to discuss”. Cole’s father Joe seemed mildly excited and Cole did as he was told to do.

“I know you’ve been in and out of the house this week. And frankly, I don’t give a damn. I’ll tell you why. I just had a call from Mrs. Wells, the principal. You have been reinstated. You can go back to school on Monday.”

Cole sat with open mouth for at least a minute.

“Really? Wow. I never thought I’d be happy to hear that. And dad, I’m sorry for what I said.”

“Water under the bridge, Cole. If I understand it correctly, a friend of yours and the captain of the cheerleading squad have proven that the accusations against you were lies. Your ex-girlfriend Ellie had someone beat her to make it look like you did it. The girl in question has made a full confession. This morning, Mrs. Wells called Ellie into her office, and faced with her accomplice’s confession, it didn’t take long for her to admit everything.”

“What is going to happen to her?”

“She has been expelled with immediate effect. Her parents were notified.”

“I’m glad it’s over, dad.”

“So am I, son. I’ve been meaning to ask, is Maxwell still coming over?”

“Yeah, he’ll be here tomorrow. I’m going to meet him.”

“Bring him over for dinner, your stepmother and I would love to see him.”

“I think we’ll do that…

Cole saw that his father was about to get up from his chair.

“Dad?”

“Yes?”

“I have something to tell you.”

“I’m listening.”

“I’ve been thinking about this for some time, dad. I guess what I want to say… I’ve figured out something about myself.”

Joe Price was curious. Cole was nervous. But he knew it had to happen someday, and it might as well be now, especially since the mood was much better than a week ago.

“Dad… I… I’m gay. And I guess I’ve always been. Even when the thing with Ellie was going on. I like boys and… well… you know that in infomercials they always say _“Wait, there’s more”_? I have a boyfriend. And it’s pretty serious. I love him very much.”

Cole’s father seemed to be thinking things over, looking for the right thing to say.

“Son, I wanna say this. I’m happy for you. I’m proud of you. All I want… all your mother ever wanted… is for you to be happy. If this makes you happy, it makes me happy. And I want you to know, this does not make any difference to me, you’re still my boy. And… is it anyone I know?”

“I don’t know if you’ve seen him, but he’s been here. His name is Raphael… Raphael Amber.”

“Amber? As in the judge and the police chief?”

“The very one. Sorry to disappoint you dad… you must be thinking _‘there go the grandkids’_.

“No. That’s not what I’m thinking at all, you are not a disappointment… and there’s plenty of gay couples that… sorry… none of my business.”

“Thank you, dad. It means a lot to me.”

///

_ Late at night _

“Good to hear your voice again… and such great news!”

“Yeah, I’m back. Black-Hell here I come again.”

Cole told Rafe everything about the confrontation with Nadine Prescott, the plans he had made with Stephen Gingrich, the help that Willow Graham was providing and him coming out as gay to his father.

“Cole, I could listen to you ramble on for hours… I’d never get bored…”

“Anything to make you feel better.”

“I’m already feeling better. Talking to you every night has really helped me this week… and your visits helped even more. My parents still think you’re just a friend from school… I don’t have your courage…”

“Hey… you have more important things on your mind. You are all that matters to me.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too. We’re gonna figure everything out. I won’t let the Prescott bitch get away with it.”

“You’re my hero, Cole.”

“I wish you were here, mi chico latino.”

“Me too. I could use a cuddle… maybe more…”

“If you could see the grin on my face…”

“I can imagine it, Cole.”

“You wanna guess what I’m wearing right now?”

“Uhhh…. shorts?”

“Wrong…”

“Tell me, Cole.”

“Nothing. I’m wearing nothing.”

“Sexy… now I really want to be there. Send me a selfie.”

“Coming up…”

A few seconds later

“Wow… you’re so hot. Any chance of more?”

“I’m not sending dick pics.”

Cole could hear Rafe laughing. It warmed his heart to hear his boyfriend doing much better than earlier in the week.

“You know that’s not what I meant, chico.”

“Anyway… this dirty talk is getting me horny. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow. First, I’ll meet Max, then I’ll introduce him to you… and then we can maybe hang out or something and have dinner at my house.”

“Is that an invitation to meet your parents?”

“It is… I just thought we could do it all at once.”

“I accept. And you deserve a reward…”

“Tomorrow night, Rafe. You can spend the night here if you want.”

“I’d love to… but your friend?”

“He’s staying too… my dad will set up a bed for him in the attic.”

“Then see you tomorrow, and don’t make too much of a mess when thinking of me.”

“Sorry… I’m just too horny right now. Sleep tight.”

“Imagine my kiss on your…”

After _‘finishing’_ , Cole lay awake for at least another hour. The pieces of his future were falling into place. Now all that needed to be done is to find out what Nadine Prescott had done to his boyfriend… vengeance would be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while, but there you go.


	6. Focus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another delay. Real life intervened again.

Cole was walking back and forth near Arcadia Bay’s small bus station. According to the schedule the bus carrying a certain Max Caulfield was due to arrive any moment now. Cole was going to meet him, of course he was, and he wanted to, in the end. Cole was playing with his own fingers, listening to loud music.

Another bus stopped. People got in and out, bags and all sorts of things were carried to and from the vehicle. It didn’t take Cole long to recognize Max. He looked just the way he did all those years ago, except taller, but still smaller than Cole himself. No surprise there.

Cole saw Max looking around, probably trying to identify him. A smirk appeared on Cole’s face; he was going to make Max do the work of identifying him. Maybe his dad had told Max in Seattle a few things about how Cole’s appearance had changed, but Max had not actually _seen_ Cole the way he looked now.

Max almost seemed to panic when he was unable to spot Cole. He had imagined it would be easy considering what he _did_ know.

 _‘Fuck it’_ , Cole thought after waiting for a minute or ten, and he walked straight towards his childhood friend. Max suddenly saw him coming, but seemed confused, seemed to be studying his face. Then Max’s mouth slowly opened. He was clearly stunned.

“After all those years, you’re still Max Caulfield”, Cole said.

Max was still staring at Cole. “Wowser… you look…”

“Different? Yes, I do think there’ve been a few changes… can’t say the same of you, though… still the same haircut, dude?”

Max nodded almost apologetically. He was looking at Cole, then left of him, and right of him. Maybe he was nervous? He seemed to want something, but couldn’t get himself to ask for it.

Cole knew what it was. “Come here, dude, give me a hug”. It would be fun to torture Max a little bit but ultimately that’s not who Cole was, despite everything.

“I am so… so… sorry…”

Cole immediately intervened. “Yeah, dude, it’s fine. Let’s not dwell on that stuff too much. Shit happened, and we both could have picked up our phones, it’s not just you, so please don’t feel guilty about it… not too much anyway. So, let’s just put that aside, shall we?”

Cole saw Max sigh, which he imagined must be a sign of relief. Cole wasn’t going to try and guilt trip his old friend, thought the idea had been on his mind for a brief while. Cole was ready to abandon any feelings of lingering resentment. And that was not just relating to Max, and it wasn’t all going to be easy. He was still trying to figure out how to normalize relations with his stepmother. But that was one thing that could wait.

“Let’s go walk to my house, Max. It’s not far, we haven’t moved.”

“There’s so much different about you, Cole. Your hair, piercings, rings, bracelets, your clothes… and is that a tattoo?”

“Yeah, a sleeve tattoo, covers my entire arm. Hurt like a bitch when I got it, but it’s worth it. I’ll show you the whole thing later.”

“I don’t have anything like that. Sorry, still not too adventurous.”

“Different people do different things, Max. Don’t worry about it. What’s in the bag?”

“Oh… the usual, some clothes, official documents, toothbrush and all that. And I brought you something, I hope you will accept it.”

Max opened his bag and handed Cole a piece of paper. Cole studied it for a few seconds.

“Our treasure map… so you had it all along? I spent months looking for it, I thought I lost it.”

“Your mom made it for us, remember? I figured you might want it back, I didn’t even know I had it until I cleaned my room a few months ago, clearing out some old stuff.”

“Dude, this is so cool. Thank you”. Cole saw Max looking down to the ground. “Hey come on, you’re still my friend, unless you don’t want to be…”

Max’s eyes lit up and Cole swore he could see a glimmer of a smile on his face.

“That means so much to me, hearing those words… of course I want to be your friend, if you’ll have me back.”

Cole smiled. Same old Max, still lacking in confidence. “Dude, I already said I do. But don’t take it the wrong way, I’m spoken for… I mean… I’m seeing someone”.

“I remember, your dad told me when they were in Seattle, you have a girlfriend.”

“He said that, did he? Well… it’s complicated. To make a long story short, I broke up with her… the reason is very simple… I’ve got a boyfriend. Yup, now you know my big secret. I suck dick and I like it.”

Cole held his hands up next to his shoulders, as if acknowledging that he knew it was a surprise. Max didn’t immediately say anything but Cole could see Max clearly processing this latest news. Cole being so direct about it must have flabbergasted the poor guy. Cole started laughing and Max joined him.

“Uhh… how long have you been together?”

“Not that long, but we’re pretty serious. He’s totally hot and has the cutest butt I’ve ever seen…”

“Wowser, you two must be close.”

“That’s putting it mildly, Max. I love him so much. And he totally saved me… from my girl-toy phase. Because before I met him, I did sort of have a girlfriend…”

“Sort of?”

“Yeah, sort of. I mean, I’m not sure what it was I felt for her at the time, but I don’t think I loved her. Maybe that sounds harsh, but that’s how I see it now. I guess I just needed someone to be with and she was there. And another thing, after the breakup, she tried to set me up and got me briefly suspended from school.”

“Seriously?”

“I’ll tell you more about that later.”

In the meantime, the two young men had reached the Price residence. Right at that very moment a fancy car was being parked near the house. Max saw how a black-haired figure exited the car and walked towards them. There was something strangely mysterious about him, Max thought. _‘Wait-a-minute, is that…’_.

The black-haired young man stood still in front of Cole and the two embraced. Then they kissed. Max tried to ignore the scene as much as politeness demanded.

“I missed you, Cole.”

“Same.”

“I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“You sounded alright on the phone…”

“I didn’t want to worry you… but I had a nightmare…”

“Let’s discuss that in my room. We should go inside… oh wait… before I forget… Rafe, this is my childhood friend Maxwell Caulfield, but you can call him Max. Remember, I told you about him?”

“Pleased to meet you, Max.”

Cole saw Max blush, that was an adorable sight, he thought.

“And Max, this is my boyfriend Raphael. But he prefers to be called Rafe. He’s cute, isn’t he? Maybe you want to kiss him too?”

Max’s cheeks were turning bright red. “Uhhh… I…”

To his satisfaction Cole saw a brief smile on Rafe’s face. _Good._ That was a start.

“Are you two ready to meet my parents? Max, you already know my dad…”

Cole didn’t wait for an answer and opened the door. His dad saw them come in. Cole had some introducing and reintroducing to do.

“Max, is that you?”

“Mr. Price? Yes, sorry about not keeping contact.”

The rest of the introductions went about as smooth as Cole wished for, he even managed to refer to his stepmother in a normal way, and his parents were happy to meet Max and Rafe.

///

_ In Cole’s bedroom _

Slightly less than half an hour later, the trio found themselves upstairs.

Max spent some time looking around the room. “It looks so different; I mean there’s a lot of…”

“Garbage lying around? Well, think of it this way, it was way worse not too long ago. I’m cleaning the mess up little bits at a time. Also, there’s something we need to tell you, better sit down. Sorry about being so direct.”

“That’s alright.”

Max took the chair near the desk and turned it to face the other two. Cole and Rafe were sitting down on the bed.

“Something’s happened to Rafe. I don’t really know how to explain this, but I’ll try. Rafe went to the dorm room of some girl from school, her name is Nadine, and the next day he woke up at the junkyard. He doesn’t really remember much of what happened in between, except for seeing white flashes.”

Max was listening with his mouth open; he was trying to keep his thoughts straight. _‘Wowser, this is a strange story. And Cole’s life is so different… and a boyfriend… I would have never guessed’_.

“We think the girl, Nadine, has something to do with it. Rafe’s phone is missing too. Someone at school, another girl, called Willow, thinks she might be able to triangulate its location, she’s been working on this and we’re going to visit her today.”

“Stephen’s going to be there too”, Rafe added.

“For your information, Max, Stephen is a friend of the both of us. He’s kind of our agony-uncle, you might say. What it means is he helped us with our first date and stuff like that. Also, he helped to get my suspension from school revoked after my ex-girlfriend tried to set me up, like I told you.”

“It must have sucked to be suspended from school?”

“Yup, it did. As I briefly mentioned earlier, before Rafe, I did date a girl called Ellie. Rafe then basically ambushed me and asked me to be his boyfriend, since he and Stephen knew I was gay even when I didn’t realize it myself. So, I broke up with her and she didn’t take it very well. Long story short, she got angry, set me up, got me suspended and then Stephen fixed everything.”

“How are you two holding up?”

“I’m doing reasonably well, Max. Being with Rafe has really gotten my life back on track. But we still have lots to figure out, especially solving the question of who did those things to Rafe. How do you feel, Rafe? Sorry for not asking earlier.”

“Don’t be sorry. You have a lot on your mind, Cole, as I do. I was doing fairly alright during the week, especially because you visited me and we talked on the phone a lot, but last night was not so good, as I told you outside.”

“Rafe, we’re going to fix it. For now, I don’t want you spending too much time alone, you are going to be staying with me, at least until we get some answers. You saved me, you helped me, please let me help you now.”

“Babe, I’m putting myself in your hands, I trust you and I love you. You are exactly the boyfriend I hoped you would be.”

“Anything for you, pretty boy. Anyway, we should be going; Willow is waiting for us.”

Rafe looked at Cole for a second, before addressing Max.

“I don’t think Cole intended to tell you this, but now that you know so much already, I feel you should know this as well, Max. It’s not just the situation with the white flashes, but also my situation at home.”

“Max, Rafe thinks he might have been adopted, and his supposed parents never told him…”

Max looked at Cole, then at Rafe and back and forth a few times.

“You guys are so direct. It’s a lot to take in, but I want to help you both if I can, and if you’ll let me. Cole. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you when…”

“Come on Max, how many times do I need to tell you not to worry about it anymore… you and I are good now. And we can use the help. You’re smart and maybe you can help figure things out. We really have to go now.”

///

_ Not much later, in Willow’s dorm room _

Cole started yet another round of introductions. “Willow, Steph, this here is my childhood friend Max Caulfield, he’s looking to join Blackwell Academy starting next year”.

“Welcome, Max. I’m Willow Graham. Hey Cole, you should have told me you had such a cute friend.”

Max awkwardly smiled as he shook her hand. Cole, Rafe and Stephen, who was also there, laughed at seeing how red Max’s face was becoming.

“Pleased to meet you, Willow.”

“Hope to see you around, Max.”

 Stephen also extended his hand towards Max.

“And I’m Stephen Gingrich, but call me Steph, everyone here does. Don’t worry about Willow here, she means well… but if you’re not into girls…”

“Fuck you, Steph. I saw him first”, Willow said.

After a few minutes of conversation between the five of them, Willow got down to business.

“Rafe, I have some good news, I have a pretty good idea where your phone is right now. It only stopped sending signals just a few hours ago. Seems like whoever has it forgot to switch it off until this morning, or maybe the battery ran out. I’ve managed to narrow down the location to approximately this point here, give or take fifty yards in any direction.”

Willow pointed at a spot on an online map displaying Arcadia Bay and its surroundings.

Stephen stood up for a moment.  “That’s in the middle of the forest… the part of it that is Prescott property. The Prescott family owns a lot of land around town.”

“I knew that little bitch Nadine was hiding something”, Cole stated. “When I confronted her about what happened to Rafe, she tried to threaten me with a gun. Whatever we are looking for is right there, on the map. Willow, you are fucking brilliant. I’ll give you some joints later.”

“Great. The good stuff, right?”

“Absolutely. I’ve got a big stash at home.”

Rafe looked concerned. “She had a gun?”

“Yeah”, Cole replied. “Don’t worry, I was perfectly safe…”

“I have something to add”, Steph interrupted. “Rafe, when I heard from Cole about the thing with the white flashes, it didn’t immediately ring a bell, but it should have. You are not the only one who has such a creepy experience. Cole, Willow, you remember Kyler Marsh?”

“The religious guy? Who left town all of a sudden?”

“That is correct, Willow. He came to me, only a few weeks before he went back to his family. He told me almost the exact same story Rafe told us. Nadine Prescott was involved. And there’s more cases like this. Johnny Williams, Justine’s brother…”

“MOTHERFUCKING HELL…”

Cole put his arm around Rafe. “Sorry about that, babe, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Don’t worry, you didn’t”. Rafe cuddled up to Cole.

“What I was trying to say, this is much bigger than I… we thought it was. We have to get to the bottom of this.”

“I agree”, Steph added. “We need to tread very carefully, though. Nadine Prescott is not someone to trifle with.”

“Tell me about it”, Willow said. “The bitch walks around the dorms here as if she owns the place, and to an extent she does… being as her mother funded part of the construction of this building. I would fucking love it if Nadine was exposed as whoever is behind this”.

Max was sitting between Cole and Steph, and listened intently to the conversation as it progressed. He had not expected this sort of thing to happen to him when coming to Arcadia Bay to meet Cole and file some papers at Blackwell. But now that he was here, and Cole appeared so forgiving, he was determined to help as best he could.

“So, what are we going to do next?”

“That’s a good question, Max. We have to go take a look in the forest. It’s our best clue right now.”

“I agree, Stephen. We should do it tonight.”

“Please be careful”, Willow stated. “I don’t want to lose all my gay friends… or cutie Max over there. Maybe you and I can go ape after this is finished? Max?”

“I don’t think he knows what that means”, Stephen laughed. “Let’s stop teasing him and continue planning.”

Willow shut off her computer, and turned her chair around. “One of us needs to get into Nadine’s dorm room. And since she is almost my neighbor I will volunteer. In fact, I’ve already been inside her room once before and I can now accurately trace her whereabouts of her phone, meaning that I know where she is at most times. Guys… don’t look at me like that. You all don’t have to live here, so close to her. I needed protection and this is my choice, I don’t like guns, after all. She will probably be out tonight so I can go in whilst you guys go do the forest thingy.”

“Willow is very resourceful”, Cole told Max. “She’d be a good match for you, Max.”

“I… I… don’t know… this is a little much… I barely know most of you.”

“Take your time”, Willow replied. “Call me… I’ll wait for you.”

“Your friend Max has a date”, Rafe said whilst looking at Cole who was trying to suppress a laugh.

“Not so fast… hey guys… do I get a say here? Hey… don’t laugh at me.”

“Calm down, everyone. Let’s give Max here some breathing space. Willow and I just met him and now we’re already trying to play matchmakers? That’s a little bit much. Willow, give the boy some time.”

Willow sort of shrugged it off. “Alright… alright… but you gotta mend the iron when it’s hot, and all you other three cuties are gay so I have no chance there…”

Cole tried to get everyone’s attention back to the matter at hand. “So, what time should we be going? And where should we meet?”

Right at that very moment Cole’s phone started buzzing. Cole looked at the screen and saw several text messages coming in. The sender was anonymous.

Rafe looked to Cole, whose face was displaying a frown. “Anything important?”

“Huh? No, not really. Just some bullshit.”

Steph summarized the plan one more time and tried to reassure everyone. “Okay guys, let’s all meet at the road sign near the Old Forest Road tonight, at nine o’clock. Willow, be careful, I don’t want you to take any risk, Nadine’s got a gun, after all.”

“Hey, I’m not the one going to the forest in the dark, that’s you guys. I’m pretty safe since I can trace Nadine’s phone.”

“Alright, we’re all set. Cole, Rafe, Max. See you guys there.”

///

“It’s surprisingly dark tonight, isn’t it?”

Stephen stared at the sky, and didn’t look too happy. “I agree, Cole. Glad you guys are here. There’s safety in numbers. I just wonder what’s keeping the moon. Anyway, here’s the flashlights I brought for you. One each. Don’t use ‘em unless we really have to, we don’t know who might be around.”

“Rafe? Max? You guys feeling okay? We’re not moving ahead unless everyone’s sure about this. Last chance to back out.”

Rafe briefly touched Cole’s hand. “I’m going with you, muchacho, wherever you go.”

Max stepped forward and looked at the others. “I promised Cole I’d help and I’m sticking with that.”

Steph seemed content. “Right, here we go, the next step you all take will be on Prescott property.”

The four made their way forward slowly, they stuck together very close and stayed off the paths. It was getting difficult even for people so close to each other to understand just who was talking and who wasn’t. The fact that they were all barely whispering didn’t help either.

“What exactly are we looking for?”

“I don’t know, some kind of building?”

“There aren’t any on the map.”

“How can you even see the map in this darkness?”

“I’m gonna switch on my flashlight.”

“Is that you, Cole?”

“Yeah, I’m right here with you.”

“We should turn south here.”

“Max, you still with us?”

“Of course, I’m not staying behind alone.”

“Rafe, come here for a moment.”

“What’s up, Steph?”

“Just trying to make sure you’re alright.”

“I’m fine, you guys are with me.”

Almost an hour went by with the four young men looking around in the darkness, aided only by small doses of light from the flashlights they were carrying. Whatever moon was out there was still concealed by clouds. Several times they’d been startled by some animal or another making a run for it. A squirrel here, a doe there, birds making noises and flying from tree to tree.

“Wait… what’s that? Looks like some kind of barn or something. Bring up the map, Max.”

Max held out the map that Steph had handed over to him half an hour earlier.

Steph called for a huddle. “Shine some light on the map, Cole.”

“What are you seeing, Steph?”

“Look. That barn isn’t on the map.”

“Why is it even here? It looks old, they should just pull it down.”

“I agree, Cole. We’re going to have to check it. Get inside somehow.”

Minutes later they were at the barn’s door. There were chains on it and a padlock. Attempts to try and pull it open failed.

“That’s strange, Steph. Why would some old barn be padlocked? What’s inside?”

“Guys, I think Cole is on to something. The answer we’re looking for could be inside. Or maybe it’s a dead end. But Willow was pretty sure, and this is about the spot she flagged for us to look at.”

Rafe stuck close to Cole. “I don’t feel so good right now”. Cole put his arms around him. “I’m here for you, babe. We’re gonna figure this out and get the hell out of dodge.”

Steph called everyone to attention yet again. “Rafe, Cole. You guys stick together and check the other side. Max and I will look down there to see if there’s an opening of any kind. Be back here in five minutes, no more.

Cole grabbed hold of Rafe’s hand. “Follow me, stick very close.”

“I have no intention of letting you more than a foot away from me, Cole.”

Holding hands, the two slowly progressed down the southeastern side of the barn. Much to their frustration, there seemed to be nothing there, nothing but solid wall. Several minutes went by and they decided to return to the barn door.

“Guys, I’m glad you’re both back”, Steph said. “Max found something, a loose board, I think we can crack it open.”

“Follow me”, Max told the others. A few moments later they all saw what Max and Steph had found.

“Cole, help me pull”, Max asked. Cole stepped up and the two of them applied their strength.

“It’s gonna give way.”

“Max watch out!”

Cole and Max fell on top of each other. For a moment there was confusion in the dark, but then they all saw it. The board had given way and a small hole had opened.

“Did I hurt you, Max? You kind of broke my fall.”

“I’m fine, Cole. My ankle hurts a bit but I can manage.”

“What do we do now, Steph?”

Steph turned to the other three. “We gotta go in. Let’s squeeze through. Max, you go first. Then Rafe, Cole and I will go last.”

///

“Focus guys, focus.”

“There’s nothing here, Steph. Nothing. Just some junk.”

They all had their flashlights switched on to the brightest possible setting. Steph and Max were rummaging through an old trunk, but finding little more than a crowbar and some empty tin cans.

Rafe was not too far away from them and Cole was walking back and forth, between the barn door and the back window.

“Fuck, nothing. Nothing…”

“Cole, calm down.”

“Rafe, Willow said it was here. Your phone is supposed to be here. Or it was here. But there’s nothing here. Nothing but that old trunk and this rake. This fucking rake.”

“Maybe she was wrong. Maybe we’re looking in the wrong place.”

Cole grabbed the rake and beat the sandy floor with it. Apart from sand, there was also plenty of hay laying around as well as stacks of tree leaves, which had somehow found their way into the barn.

“Nothing… nothing… fuck… fuck…”

“Cole, please… come to me.”

“Something happened to you, Rafe, something happened. And it happened here. I just feel it. I can feel it so clearly. But there’s nothing, nothing… except all this fucking hay over here… and those damn leaves…”

Cole slammed the rake down on the stack of hay. And again. And again. Hay and leaves were displaced. Cole hit the floor again. Once more the hay, leaves and sand muffled any sound that the rake would otherwise make. He kept hitting the floor with the rake.

And again.

And again.

And again.

*CLANG*

Steph, Rafe and Max all looked towards Cole. Cole was staring at the spot he had just hit.

 “I hit something, guys.”

“Let’s clear that spot”, Steph said.

Five minutes later, the four of them were staring down at a hatch, secured with a padlock.

“Max, get the crowbar, we should pry it open.”

///

Several minutes and a lot of effort later, the padlock snapped off the hatch, and once the hatch was opened it revealed a small staircase which ran downwards.

“Max, stay here with Rafe, Cole and I will take a look.”

Down the stairs they ran into a huge steel door. There was a keypad right next to it.

“Shit, we need a code, Steph.”

“Well, I have no idea what it could be.”

“Wait, shine your flashlight on the keypad…”

“You see something?”

“Yeah, notice that three of the numbers seem a little more faded than the rest? Those three numbers have got to form the code…”

“Wow, I think you’re right. So, the code is three numbers, consisting of a “2”, a “4” and a “5”. Now we have to guess the order.”

“I have a hunch, Steph. You know how these stairs descend towards this door? I bet the code is in descending order. Let me try.”

Steph watched Cole type “5”, “4” and “2” into the keypad. There was no feedback from the keypad or the door for a few seconds, but then both of the young men clearly heard the door unlocking itself.

“Bingo… the door’s opening, Steph. Guys! Rafe? Max? Come down here, we’re going in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are escalating now, stay tuned.


	7. Clarity

Cole was the first to be able to take a look around the place there were in and he could not believe his eyes. “What the hell is this place? Some kind of bunker?”

“Look at all this stuff, Cole, all that equipment, that must be expensive. Who brought this here? Who paid for this?”

“I don’t know, Steph. We need to check everything. Guys, take pictures of everything, I’m going to record a video with my phone.”

Steph expressed his belief that Cole’s suggestion was a great idea. He realized the four of them needed to divide the tasks. He directed Max and Rafe to catalogue all the equipment whilst he and Cole were going to check out the area around the desk, and the cabinets.

“This drawer was open. Check out these documents, Steph.”

“Are those invoices? Receipts?”

“Looks like it. Look, this one says _Prescott Industries_.”

“This one as well. Cole, do you realize what that means?”

Cole glanced at Steph and nodded. “Oh yeah, that Prescott bitch was hiding something alright. But this is bigger than just Nadine. Clearly, Sheila Prescott is involved too. Make pictures of all of them, Steph, I’m going to take a look in that cabinet, that lock doesn’t look too hard to break.”

“I will. Let me know if you need help with the lock. Max, Rafe, how are you guys doing? What did you find?”

Max looked up and answered the question. “Lots of fancy photography equipment, expensive cameras, everything.”

“Alright, make sure you photograph everything.”

“Will do. Hey Rafe, are you alright?”

“I don’t know, Max. Something doesn’t feel right about this place, and I think it’s got something to do with what happened to me.”

Max and Rafe briefly looked up when they heard a noise, they saw Cole opening a cabinet, he’d clearly managed to break its lock without too much effort.

“Look at all these binders, Steph.”

“They have names on them. My god… oh shit… this one says Kyler Marsh. Let’s take a look.”

Steph took the red binder and put it on the desk. He opened it and within seconds both he and Cole realized they had stumbled onto something.

“Motherfucking hell… look at these pictures. This is some sick shit. He looks…”

“Out of it?”

“I’d say that, Steph. Drugged or something. Like he’s not there at all except he obviously is…”

“He’s restrained in this one. Looks like tape or something around his wrists.”

Cole turned around and grabbed another binder. There was a name on this one too, Johnny Williams.

“Look Steph, Justine’s brother. Same shit. And there’s more of them.”

Steph took the binder from Cole’s hands, and Cole’s attention was now firmly on the other binders, which all had names on them. There were over a dozen of them. A few names Cole didn’t recognize, a few he did. And then…

“Steph… look… this one. It says…”

Steph heard Cole’s voice break. He came closer to have a good look himself and he saw it too.

“Raphael Amber.”

“I don’t want to look, Steph.”

Steph sighed. “Give it here, I’ll look.”

Less than half a minute later Steph looked up from the binder and towards Cole. “Same shit. You want to see it?”

Cole thought about it for a moment. “Am I going to see what I think I’m going to see?”

“Yeah, same as with Kyler, and Justin…”

“Fuck, no, I don’t want to see it.”

“See what exactly?”

Cole and Steph had been so consumed with studying the binders they had failed to notice Rafe and Max walking towards them.

“What is that, Cole?”

Cole looked at Rafe and tried to work out a way to keep the revelation a secret from his boyfriend.

“Cole, give it to me. Now.”

Rafe’s voice sounded anguished when he said it. Cole just stood there. Not knowing what to do. After some time, Steph decided to break the awkward silence.

“Sit down on this chair, Rafe. And brace yourself. And if I might give some advice, I think you might not want to see this.”

“I need answers, and I can tell from the look on both your faces those answers are in that binder.”

Cole stood right next to Rafe as he silently browsed through the binder. Some kind of sick artistry. Pictures of a young man in varying stages of undress, restrained with tape, with a look in the eyes as if he was not at all aware what was going on. Memories now started coming back to him. This is what happened. Someone had brought him here and done this to him.

“Cole…”

“I know, Rafe. I’m sorry. I swear we will make the Prescott bitch pay for this. Guys, take pictures of everything, because without them no one will believe our story.”

“We need to go, Cole. I don’t want to stay here one minute longer.”

“Look guys”, Max said. “There are more binders down here. Empty ones. Oh no, Cole… your name is on this one.”

Cole Price seized the empty binder from Max’s hands. Max looked at Cole’s face and saw a look of disgust, anger and hatred on his childhood friend’s face.

Cole was taking deep breaths, and then suddenly threw the binder across the bunker. “What kind of sick place is this?”

Steph wanted to make sure that they all remained focused. They needed to take more pictures and make more video of this place, so they’d have evidence. And they all needed to realize this thing was likely bigger than they thought it was.

“Let’s face reality here. Nadine Prescott did not do this by herself. She didn’t build this place herself, Sheila Prescott’s businesses did. Nadine must have had help. Let’s think. Who would be interested in this kind of thing? Who would want to make these kinds of sick pictures of clearly unwilling victims, who must all have been drugged in some way?”

“I got drugged”, Rafe said. “I must have been… and I was taken here.”

“By Nadine Prescott”, Cole said, sounding viscerally angry.

“But who took these photographs? Nadine Prescott doesn’t have that kind of skill.”

“I agree, Steph”, Cole replied. These photographs all look like they’re meant to be some kind of art. Sick art, sure, but art nonetheless.”

“Ms. Jefferson has been tutoring Nadine”. Cole looked at the others and to them it seemed that something was clicking in Cole’s mind.

Max suddenly had an epiphany. “Guys… I think you’re right. I’ve been following her work for some time, and some of it is quite similar in style to this. Ms. Jefferson has quite the reputation in the photography world. Dark stuff, white flashes, everything. It’s certainly her style. But this can’t be true, can it?”

“I wish it wasn’t, Max, but we have the evidence right here, don’t we? Now all we need to do is convince the authorities about what happened here and making sure that Nadine and whoever helped her are exposed.”

“I’m leaving this place”, Rafe stated. “I can’t stay here. I’ll get nightmares if I stay”.

“I’ll go upstairs with Rafe”, Steph said. “Cole, Max, take as many pictures as you can, record more video and in five minutes we are getting the hell away from here.”

///

It was the middle of the night and the entire group found themselves back in Willow Graham’s dorm room. Cole was holding Rafe whilst sitting on the couch next to him. His boyfriend was sobbing nonstop and Cole simply caressed him whilst holding him tightly.

Steph told Willow everything, and showed her all the evidence they’d collected, the photographs, the video, everything they had recorded.

“I wish I could say I was surprised”, Willow stated. “But I’m not, not after the things I found in Nadine’s room whilst you boys were in that bunker.”

Willow then asked Steph and Max to see what she had discovered. She unlocked her desktop screen.

“These are text messages and e-mails exchanged between Nadine Prescott and Ms. Jefferson. I found a secret cellphone hidden in Nadine’s room, not her regular one, and after cracking it I was able to read all the messages and mails. I think it fits with the story you guys came back with. And there was this huge stash of drugs, I photographed it.”

Steph and Max stared with mouths open at the evidence Willow had discovered. To Steph, it explained a lot about Nadine’s behavior. Ms. Jefferson was apparently supplying her with copious amounts of various drugs. And in the messages and mails there were constant references to _‘our secret place’_ and hints at _‘intended subjects for our photographic studies’_.

“The pattern is clear”, Steph began. “Nadine invites someone over, spikes their drinks, and the victim is then brought to that bunker. The victims are then partially undressed, further drugged and they take pictures of it, as if doing art class or something. That is what they mean when it’s said that Ms. Jefferson is tutoring Nadine. The tutoring happens there.”

“I find it hard to take in”, Max followed up. “She’s kind of my idol… or was until just now… she was the reason I wanted to sign up to Blackwell Academy in the first place… but now this? This is terrible. We have to put a stop to it.”

Willow interrupted the two young men. “I think its best if we leak it all to the authorities. But not just the local police. FBI too, and police in Portland, Seattle and you name it. And the press. The Prescotts must not be given a chance to cover this up. Give your phones to me, I’ll make an archive file out of it all and send it out. I will also store it online, and send you guys all copies.”

Cole joined the three near Willow’s computer. “Rafe’s asleep on the couch now, can we stay over here tonight, Willow? I think he needs some rest.”

“Sure, stay as long as you want.”

“We need to be careful”, Steph added. “If whatever’s going on in that bunker is as professional as it seems to be, then there is no doubt there was some kind of surveillance there. You don’t buy so much expensive equipment without securing it in some way. We should have realized this earlier Whoever is behind it, whether Ms. Jefferson or Nadine Prescott or both, they will know we were there. To all of us, don’t let yourself be isolated near either of them. Stick around other people at all times.”

“I’ll stay with Rafe, I won’t let him out of my sight”, Cole replied.

“I know you won’t. And after tonight, until this is resolved, always sleep in your own bedroom, preferably with your parents in the house. Safety in numbers applies here.”

“What about me”, Max asked. “I will be leaving soon; I have to go back to Seattle.”

“Stay with your parents, or with friends you know and trust. At all times. Don’t take any risks and don’t be alone with anyone you don’t personally know. And tonight, you are staying here too, like Cole and Rafe.”

“He can sleep in my bed”, Willow smiled. “Next to me.”

Steph tried hard to suppress his amusement. An unexpected light moment in this serious situation.

“Come on Max, she doesn’t bite. And you like her, I know”, Cole said.

“Yes… but… I mean…”

“I’ll keep you safe, cutie”, Willow said.

“Come on Willow, Rafe and I are gonna be sleeping here too.”

Willow displayed a huge grin on her face. “Maybe I need to send you away so I can be alone with Maximus here. What do you say, Max? Wanna go ape?”

Max still had a look of bewilderment on his face, and bright red blush on his cheeks.

“Alright, I’ll explain it”, Steph intervened. “Max, going ape means that she wants to do something wildly exciting with you, and in this context…”

“I’d fuck him”.

“You’re scaring the poor guy, Willow.”

“Sorry, not sorry, Cole. So, Max, is it a deal? You’re sleeping over here with me in my bed?”

“You can always join me in my room, Max”, Steph offered. “It’s in the other building, right next to this one”.

Max just about had enough of the others making fun of him, it was time to make his own decisions. “I’ll stay here”, he said. He had been thinking about the situation ever since he first met Willow the previous evening. He had to admit to himself he was actually kind of attracted to her, and he especially liked her directness. And she was cute, too. Sleeping over couldn’t hurt. Besides, Cole and Rafe were gonna be right there, sleeping on the couch.

“Nice try, Steph, but he’s mine now”. Willow triumphantly punched the air and stared intensely into Steph’s eyes.

Steph shook his head. “Let’s talk again tomorrow”, he said. Minutes later Steph was gone and four people were sleeping in a dorm room normally meant only for one person.

///

It was already past eleven o’clock in the morning. Cole, Rafe and Max were about to leave Willow’s room and head back to the Price residence.

“Well, guys, I’m gonna send out all the evidence. Police, press, everyone. Let’s see what happens. The police around here is pretty useless but maybe someone will do something with this. I’ll also create an anonymous website. I’ll route it through VPN and proxies so they can’t trace it back to us.”

Cole gave Willow a hug. “Thanks, you’re amazing.”

“I know”, she replied. Then she looked at Max. “And so are you, I don’t think my bed ever felt this warm and cozy. I liked having you right next to me. And now you’re leaving. Will you call me soon?”

Max seemed to snap out of some kind of daytime fantasy. “Yeah, sure. Tonight?”

“Anytime, I’ll be waiting.”

Cole was amused. “Are you guys official now? Did Rafe and I miss anything?”

“Nothing happened”, Willow said. “I wouldn’t dare. Hey… I like him, alright, that’s not against the law, it is it? And maybe he likes me too? I don’t want to scare him away. Do you want a kiss, Max?”

Max wanted to say no, because Cole was right there, as well as Rafe. But the desire was too strong. “I’d like that.”

Cole was astonished at his old friend’s sudden display of confidence. Talk about going fast. And Willow did not need to be told twice. She wrapped her arms around Max’s body and kissed him square on the mouth. Much to her excitement, the boy actually kissed her back.

“Wowser…”

“Like I said, don’t forget to call me, Supermax. And you guys all stay safe. I’ll barricade my door, don’t worry about me. I’m super happy right now.”

///

Minutes later the three of them were on the way back to Cole’s house. Upon reaching the house they immediately went upstairs to Cole’s bedroom.

“I actually feel better”, Rafe said while looking at Cole. “Last night was kind of cathartic… I was able to let it all out… I didn’t want to cry so much but I couldn’t help it.”

Cole was still very concerned about his boyfriend. “You’re staying around me, for the time being. I’m not leaving you alone for the foreseeable future.”

“I know you want to protect me, and I love you for it. I gladly accept it. But I mean it, I feel better. I don’t know why, perhaps knowing what happened is already working to put my mind at ease.”

“I want to see them arrested”, Cole replied. “They can’t get away with this. I think that as soon as the press picks it up, or when people see what Willow published on the website she’s gonna build, that something will be done. You can press charges, then. And we have to get the other victims to press charges as well. I’ll call Steph and ask his opinion.”

“I’m thinking of leaving for home tonight”, Max suddenly said. “Knowing what I know now I don’t think I want to sign up for anything involving Ms. Jefferson. All of this is hard to take in.”

Cole looked at Max, knowing that his old friend must now be feeling extremely disappointed at seeing part of his future plans go up in smoke.

“I’m sorry about all of this, Max. I mean, you and I were supposed to meet after all those years, and then all of this happens, and we got you involved in it. Sorry, I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“Cole, it’s fine. I actually kind of enjoyed it… I mean… not the part about what we discovered, or what happened to your boyfriend, but just hanging out with you again, and helping you… I’ll just have to find something else. There are a few options… I don’t know what I’ll go for yet. I need time.”

“One good thing seems to have come out of all of this…”

“You mean Willow? I’m not sure what it is or what it’s going to be. But I like her. I’ll call her tonight like I said I would.”

Cole gave Max a hug. “Go see her before you leave for Seattle, she deserves it. And she really likes you too, I can tell… maybe you found yourself a girlfriend? I’d be very happy for you.”

“I never kissed a girl before. It just… happened… she…”

“And you liked it”, Cole interrupted.

Cole saw Max smile. He didn’t need to answer. It had been a cute little scene.

“Don’t be ashamed of it, Max”, Rafe added. “I like it when Cole kisses me. And seeing you with her helped lighten my mood too.”

Cole then reached over to cuddle Rafe and kissed him.

“Thank you, Cole.”

“There’s more where that came from”.

“Tonight?”

“Tonight. Promise.”

///

Events followed each other up very quickly in the next few days. After Max left to go back to Seattle, with Willow seeing him off to the bus station, Cole, Rafe and Steph met at Blackwell to discuss the latest news. The police had received the evidence that Willow Graham had anonymously sent them, and in a moment of rather surprising competence had immediately followed up by raiding the site of the bunker, finding pretty much all the equipment and documents the four young men had so carefully catalogued and photographed.

Nadine Prescott called in sick, and the FBI raided several of the Prescott businesses. But with the investigation ongoing, one person seemed to have dodged all suspicion, Marsha Jefferson. The Prescotts seemed to be catching all the flak, and Ms. Jefferson none at all.

Cole and Steph accidentally ran into Ms. Jefferson in the hallway, and came away from a relatively short but awkward conversation with the feeling she knew far more than the police knew or anyone could really prove. They had found it very strange that Ms. Jefferson mentioned _‘four people who had been inside the Prescott bunker’_ , especially since the police never mentioned anything about that in their press releases.  
Cole was convinced that Nadine Prescott must have told her that, basically confirming Ms. Jefferson was part of the whole setup. But proving it was going to be very hard, indeed. She had apparently taken great care to avoid being implicated and left basically no tracks of her involvement.

During a video chat, Max confirmed that Willow was going to come over to Seattle for an _official_ date. Cole wondered if that whole situation had gone faster than the thing with him and Rafe. And to end a frantic week, Rafe asked Cole to come over to the Amber mansion.

///

It was already dark outside; the streetlights were on. Rafe had promised Cole he would be waiting outside, across from his house. The whole idea was that the two of them were going to avoid Rafe’s so-called parents and just hang out in his room.

“I just don’t want them to know, yet. Please, Cole, don’t take that the wrong way.”

“I totally understand, especially after what you told me about them.”

“I’m committed to you, Cole. And to our plan to leave this place, after we graduate.”

“You think we’ll both make it? It’s kind of touch-and-go with me and my grades.”

“I’ll help you, muchacho. I’m going to be tutoring you.”

Cole smiled. He imagined future _tutoring_ sessions, and figured that _biology lessons_ would figure prominently. “Can’t think of anyone I’d rather learn from.”

Rafe saw Cole looking at the stars, he figured the blue haired rebel still had some lingering doubts. Not because Cole didn’t trust him, but simply because that was Cole’s personality. And still confidence was not sky high with him, even if it was a lot better than it had been not too long ago.

“Maybe I have to prove it to you, Cole.”

“Uhh… prove what?”

“That I love you and that we’re going to leave this shithole of a town together? You and me? Like we said we would?”

“Yeah, I… emm… I really want to… oh man…”

Cole saw Rafe nod. Then, Rafe closed the distance between the two of them. Not that the distance had been more than a yard at any time since they had just met, but now Rafe stood close enough that Cole could see the emerald green eyes shine under the raven black hair, which had grown longer than ever since they had become an _issue_.

“Cole…”

“Yeah?”

Rafe took a deep breath. He now clearly had Cole’s attention. _Good_.

“What would it take to convince you?”

_Oh my god_ , Cole thought to himself. He was blown away. Rafe’s voice sounded sexier than ever. Despite the relative cool evening, Cole felt his body temperature rising.

“Uhh… I… I don’t know… maybe… ehhh…”

Cole was looking down towards the street, then from left to right, trying to avoid Rafe’s gaze which he felt piercing right through him. _Now what think would convince him? Think, Cole, think. Some kind of token? A bracelet, perhaps? Maybe the two of them could get a matching tattoo?_ And then Cole’s thoughts went to a very non material idea. But he got interrupted before he could say anything.

“Oh…”

Rafe made a small step forward, looked slightly up to wards the taller Cole, and reached his head towards Cole’s, standing on his toes and initiating the kiss.

_Panic._ Was this confirmation? Why this, all of a sudden? Then again, isn’t it exactly what Cole wanted and was now receiving without even verbally expressing his wish? And it wasn’t even their first kiss, or the second. But it was awesome. This was one for the ages. Rafe was leaning in, now, and Cole’s mouth greedily accepted, and more.  
It felt like a commitment, almost an oath. Two young people who were making plans for the future, and both realizing that their time in Arcadia Bay was going to end in the foreseeable future. On to the next phase of their lives, a life they both hoped to live together.

Then the kiss ended. Cole stood there for a moment with his mouth open. He saw Rafe smiling at him. “Not bad”, Cole said. “But I could be _more_ convinced.”

“Sure you could, mi amor.”

“Say what now?”

“Really, Cole? I guess I’m going to have to teach you to speak Spanish. Anyway, let’s go inside now. I think we can make it to my bedroom without being seen.”

Rafe reached for Cole’s hand and the two ran towards the door of the Amber residence. Rafe opened the door, and told Cole to wait for a few seconds while he was going to see if the coast was clear.

“Come, quick. We should go upstairs now”, Rafe whispered when reappearing at the door. As they headed towards the stairs, they heard noises from the kitchen area. Rafe figured his _parents_ must be there. The two young men were almost near the top of the stairs when suddenly a figure appeared right in front of them. Mrs. Amber. Judge Amber. Jane Amber. The one who had gotten her husband to change _his_ name. Police chief Roger Amber.

“I didn’t hear you come in, Raphael. And who is this?”

“Emm... I…”

Cole decided to introduce himself. “Hi, I’m Cole Price, one of Raphael’s friends from school.”

“The name sounds familiar”, Jane Amber said. “Anyway, Raphael, your father is preparing dinner, we have enough for your friend here too. Does he want to stay over?”

“I’d like that very much”, Cole replied.

“Alright, it is settled, then. I’m heading downstairs to set the table, you two boys be down in five minutes, okay?”

“Sure, mom.”

After Raphael’s _mother_ disappeared from sight, he turned towards Cole.

“Why did you have to say that?”

“I don’t know… I had to think quickly… remember how you don’t want them to know about _you and me_? Us being boyfriends and stuff? I couldn’t come up with anything else. And I thought you said the coast was clear?”

“It was… I thought I heard conversation in the kitchen… anyway, we’re screwed now. You have to have dinner with the three of us now.

///

_ Just over half an hour later, during dinner. _

“Big news this week, we’re investigating the Prescotts and all that bunker business. Did you two hear about that?”

Cole looked at Roger Amber, who was the police chief. “Yeah, we heard, I hope you are going to find out everything about it, I think more people may be involved.”

“And what makes you think that?”

Cole was startled, and didn’t want Roger Amber to know what he and Rafe really knew.

“Just a hunch, Mr. Amber. I have them, sometimes.”

“We all do. Well, let’s see where the investigation will lead.”

Cole knew that the Ambers were totally oblivious about what had happened to _their_ son. Rafe hadn’t told them anything, and if the investigation was going to progress, at some point Rafe was going to press charges, and they’d find out. He was sitting right next to Rafe, on the opposite side of the table from Mrs. and Mr. Amber. Rafe had hardly spoken a word, and looked positively miserable.

“Now that I think of it, Cole, I have heard your name before, like I said upstairs”, Mrs. Amber said. “You are the one who got briefly suspended from Blackwell, aren’t you? And you’ve also been written up for vandalism at Blackwell, haven’t you?”

Cole knew they were right. He did have a lengthy rap sheet at Blackwell. And it was actually not really surprising that judge Amber knew.

“Cole is the most honest person I know”, Rafe suddenly said, breaking the almost total silence he had observed since the start of dinner.

“That’s not what his record says”, Roger Amber replied.

Rafe’s demeanor was changing, and Cole was worried that Rafe was getting angry.

“It’s not a big deal, I mean, I have done a few things”, Cole explained.

“It’s a big deal to me, Cole”, Rafe said, with increasing volume in his voice. “It’s a big deal because you are a good person. You’ve never lied to me, unlike certain others”. Rafe glanced at the two adults sitting opposite from him.

“What is that supposed to mean, young man?”

“I think you know, mom… if indeed you are my mom.”

Cole saw the shock on Jane Amber’s face. Roger Amber was getting agitated, much like Rafe was. “How dare you, Raphael. Apologize to your mother, right now. And also, I don’t approve of you hanging out with this delinquent here. After dessert he has to leave. And you are staying.

By now, Rafe was shouting. “Fuck you, so-called father of mine. Why can’t you two ever tell the truth?”

Rafe grabbed the salad bowl and threw it towards Mr. Amber, but missed, much to Cole’s relief. It hit the wall behind the Ambers instead, spilling its contents.

“Did you really think I would never find out? I mean, look at me, look at my skin, and then look at you two. I know more than you think I do. Now tell me, who are Mr. and Mrs. Diaz and why are you sending money to them?”

Cole was shocked at his boyfriend’s outburst. And he saw that both Mr. and Mrs. Amber were, too. The two of them seemed to whisper some kind of conversation towards each other.

_“We should have told him.”_

_“We were going to, weren’t we?”_

_“Yeah, but we never did.”_

_“And he’s right, this was never going to stay a secret, it’s too obvious. Like he said, look at him, and then look at us.”_

For what seemed like an hour to Cole, but was probably no more than thirty seconds, the house was totally silent.

Then, Mrs. Amber stood up. She looked at Rafe, and spoke.

“Raphael. Please. We’ll tell you everything now. I know we should have done so years earlier. But we thought… no… we were wrong. Please… listen. Shall we go to the living room?”

Rafe was still angry, but he did want to know, and asked Cole to join them. Rafe sat down on the couch, and Cole right next to him.

Mrs. and Mr. Amber took two chairs, set them opposite the couch, and sat down.

Mrs. Amber looked at her husband, and told him to go get the box of documents from the home office.

When Mr. Amber returned, Mrs. Amber suggested it was time for Cole to leave. Cole himself seemed to agree and got up from the couch. Then Rafe grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

“You stay”, he said whilst looking at Cole. “Cole stays”, Rafe decisively stated towards the Ambers.

Cole dutifully obliged.

“If Cole has to go, I go with him.”

Roger Amber didn’t say anything. Jane Amber obviously didn’t want to argue, sighed, and began. “Raphael, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz are your biological parents. We adopted you when you were about one year old. That’s why we’re still sending money to them, it is part of the agreement.”

“So, why didn’t you tell me?”

“There were times we wanted to tell you, several times we almost told you.”

“Almost… yet you didn’t. And one time, I overheard you saying to each other that I must never know.”

The Ambers looked at each other. Jane continued. “That wasn’t about your adoption. It was about the money, we didn’t want you to think that we bought you, like property. We wanted to love you, and we do love you. Roger and I wanted children so badly, and we tried… but…”

They all heard Jane Amber’s voice break. Roger Amber decided to finish the sentence. “The doctors said we could never have children of our own. We were devastated. And then we thought of adoption. It took two years when someone put us in touch with Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, who lived and still live in Puerto Lobos, Mexico.”

Cole was trying as hard as he could to not make a single sound. He desperately wanted to put his arms around Rafe but knew he couldn’t, on account of what Rafe told him about the Ambers.

“So, my real parents are in Mexico. Good. I want to meet them.”

“Raphael…”

“I won’t take no for an answer.”

“No… we just wanted to say we’re sorry. You are right, we should have had this conversation a few years ago. We want to make it all up to you, as far as that’s possible. Can you forgive us?”

“You might want to know my secret.”

Jane Amber had found her voice back. “Secret? Raphael, what are you talking about?”

“You two are going to love this. I know how you both think about people who are like me, I overheard the two of you disapproving of such a ‘lifestyle’, that’s what you called it.”

Cole saw the Ambers look at each other, and could almost imagine question marks popping up above their heads, like in a cartoon.

“The gay lifestyle. Being gay. Guess what, my secret is that I’m gay. I’ve known for some time now, and I guess that now we’re all being open and honest with each other, it’s only fair I told you _my_ secret. I’m gay. And there’s more. Cole Price, who is sitting next to me, your favorite Blackwell delinquent, he’s not just a friend from school, he’s my boyfriend. There you have it, now you can kick me out considering you disapprove of _my_ lifestyle.”

The Ambers stared at Rafe, and at Cole. Rafe demonstratively put his arms around Cole, gave him a big hug and a kiss on his right cheek.

Jane Amber looked at her husband. “When did we say that we disapproved of some lifestyle? I don’t remember that at all.”

“It was a Saturday night, a few years ago. I remember it well”, Rafe said. “First you were discussing church, and then I heard you mention that you ‘disapproved’ of this kind of ‘lifestyle’. It was about homosexuality, wasn’t it?

“Wait… Jane… I remember. We were discussing a few criminal cases. And I think we said to each other that we wouldn’t like it if any child of ours turned out to be a drug dealer, or doing drugs. Serious drug use, cocaine and that. We said we didn’t approve of such a thing.”

“Rafe, did you really hear us say we were against homosexuality?”

Rafe was by now doubting himself. After some more silence, he got up, took the box of documents that was on the table and told Cole to follow him upstairs to his room. Before leaving, he looked at Mr. and Mrs. Amber. “I need some time… I’m going to look at these documents… I need some time… I just want to say one thing… I don’t hate you, okay? I don’t. But I have so much to figure out, now.”

Mr. and Mrs. Amber let them go without saying anything further. Cole briefly looked back at them before disappearing around the corner and saw them hugging each other and possibly crying, but he wasn’t sure.

///

Once upstairs, Rafe and Cole entered Rafe’s bedroom and Rafe locked the door from the inside. Rafe put the box on his desk and picked up the first documents and started reading it. Then he gave it to Cole, and started reading the second document, and so on. He said nothing.

Cole felt about as awkward as he possibly could, but knew better than to disturb his boyfriend. He was going to go along with everything.

Several documents later, Rafe suddenly put his hand in front of his mouth. And then, words came. “Cole, look. I have two sisters. I have two older sisters, Cole. Here… it says Mr. and Mrs. Diaz have three children. One boy, me, and two girls. Selina and Daniela. They should be about nineteen and eighteen years old now. Look… the money being sent pays for my sisters’ school fees. I never knew.”

Cole didn’t know what to say, but even if he had known he wouldn’t have gotten an opportunity. Rafe continued.

“I should blame them downstairs for not telling me, I should blame my _real_ parents for putting me up for adoption… but they knew why they were doing it. Not because they didn’t love me, but because they wanted to give all their children opportunity. My parents were too poor to raise three children, and they figured that this way they could solve all of it. And now that I know about how my American parents couldn’t have children… they all love me. The Diaz’s and the Ambers. I’m so confused Cole… please hold me.”

Cole had barely put his arms around his boyfriend when Rafe started crying really loud. Not much later, Rafe was lying on his own bed with Cole holding him. They had kicked off their shoes and Cole had wrapped the sheets around the two of them.

Then, when Rafe’s crying was more or less done, he turned around and faced Cole.

“Cole, please help me figure all of this out.”

Cole thought about how Rafe had _saved_ him. Now, there was nothing he wouldn’t do for his mysterious, handsome, green-eyed, black-haired boyfriend. He would help him not just with the whole Nadine Prescott situation, but also to fix the whole _parents_ mess.

“I will do anything for you, Rafe. Anything.”

“Cole, tell me something.”

“Sure, anything.”

“What is your favorite memory of your mother?”

Cole thought it over for a while. What _was_ his favorite memory? There were so many? But then he realized, one really stood out.

“It was kind of a tradition”, Cole began. “Saturday mornings, I must have been five, six, seven years old. My mom and I would sit on the couch, in the living room, watching the early cartoons. She would drink tea or coffee, and she would give me some milk, or hot chocolate during the winter. And we’d just watch cartoons, all morning. I would just cuddle up to her, she’d put her arm around me. It was just… perfect… bliss… I wish I could still do that today…”

Rafe looked at Cole and Cole was happy to see a smile breaking through on his boyfriend’s face.

“That is a good memory, muchacho. Maybe you and I can create some kind of tradition like that? I’d like the idea of a Saturday morning cuddle in the winter, on the couch or wherever. But I know I’m not your mom…”

“Hey… I’d really like that. You promise?”

“More than promise, _mi amor_ , you and I… unless I’m terribly wrong… we are destined. And maybe one day…”

“Maybe one day what? Stop being so mysterious.”

“We had this conversation before, muchacho. You are _hella_ mysterious. And I love you.”

“I love you too, Raphael Eduardo.”

“Hey, don’t quote my birth certificate. Cole Edward.”

“How the hell do you know my middle name?”

“I told you I did my research on you, before I approached you.”

“Ha ha, funny…”

“I’m going to have to figure out this Amber and Diaz thing. But it has me thinking, maybe there’s a solution.”

“Amber-Diaz?”

“No… something else. I was thinking… Raphael Price has a nice ring to it.”

Cole had to uncontrollably cough all of a sudden. He imagined that Rafe was laughing at him.

“Jeez… what are you talking about, we’re only seventeen, remember?”

“Not right now, fellow _Eduardo_. In the future, maybe five, six, seven years from now, who knows?”

Cole seemed almost relieved. Then again, the whole idea did get him thinking. Were the two of them on course for some kind of _long-term_ commitment? The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea.

“Anyway, muchacho, I have an idea for right now.”

“Tell me.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
